His Responsibility
by Name no Danna
Summary: Mpreg "If you haven't realized, this is South Park, the place where anything can happen... And that includes males getting pregnant." Pairings: Style
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own South Park**_

* * *

It was a surprise South Park wasn't the definition of 'strange' in the dictionary. Why? Well for a starter there was always strange stuff happening there, stuff that people were pretty sure could not happen in real life, but did happen... just in South Park of course. It wasn't the things that happened down in that small town that were strange either, but also the people who lived there. Some people were alright, but some were just plain crazy but nobody minded, well not that some people let it show anyway.

Now some people may think they don't want to live in South Park, but the residents that do live here will say that they enjoy living in South Park, though perhaps the odd one or two may agree with 'normal' people. But that doesn't matter really. Our story begins on a casual autumn day, where the paths were littered with leaves, colored from the darkest red to the brightest yellow, where the sky was more of an orange color and where it was preparing for the start of winter, the month that seemed to last almost the entire year down at South Park. Today was one of those days where it was just normal, a little to normal for South Park, but that didn't matter right now.

Sitting inside his bedroom, studying, since that was all he literally did, well that was Cartman's opinion anyway, was Kyle Broflovski. He seemed different to all the other teenagers at South Park, but only slightly. Usually the youngsters would be playing outside, doing whatever they did, which was basically play football, but no, this certain redhead was cooped up in his bedroom, studying over a test he had tomorrow. What was that test? Probably a History one, something that no one cared about, even his teacher Mr Garrison, or was it Miss Garrison? He had so many sex changes everyone had lost count by this time. He probably cared more about the latest gossip in the news that seemed to be 'in' at the time.

It was the Mayor of South Park who announced a new rule about children and teenagers getting a better education, instead of the stuff they were usually taught. Not like that made any difference to the lessons. English became 'Write a very detailed pick up line', Maths became 'how long does it take to fall in love', Geography was 'visiting foreign areas', if you know what I mean. You get the point, things stayed the same, thanks to the teacher's 'smart' thinking. However, the History test still remained as real life History, like the World War, or the Victorian era.

Kyle sighed as he scanned through the different subjects in his fairly large study book, which went way back to the beginning of mankind, where the dinosaurs lived and where cavemen roamed the Earth. He had already studied through this certain textbook, and the other five like ten times already, yet he just wanted something more to learn about. The internet wasn't useful, most stuff on there was just made up lies and fictional things. Books were the most reliable source to actually get information, and also from your friends, well the ones you could trust anyway. People like Cartman, you couldn't trust them. Kenny was alright, saying he could finally talk after he finally got rid of his orange hooded jacket for a non hooded one. Most of the stuff he said though was just strange. The person who Kyle had to trust the most however was Stan, his Super Best Friend, he was the one person he trusted the most in the world, even more than his parents. It was like the two were bonded somehow, and that they could both keep one another's secrets safe, and believe me, if they hated each other then they would have plenty of secrets to tell to people.

But no, not like any of the two would do that to one another. Kyle couldn't bear to think what would happen if him and Stan weren't friends anymore, it would just be to... different. Yeah they used to have small arguments and those rare times when they announced they weren't even friends anymore, but in the end they would always get back together in the end. As friends though, never something more. Though Kyle, on those moments that happened once in a blue moon, thought perhaps they could be something more, but that would probably never happen. If they got together, perhaps their friendship would be ruined.

Despite being a genius in practically every other subject, the one thing he wasn't good at was 'socializing' and 'love'. Kyle somehow just lost all confidence when it came down to those subjects. He would get nervous and start to go red when he talked to someone he was crushing on, or what he thought was a crush, perhaps he was just being shy. His throat would go all scratchy and he would loose all thoughts, even that had happened when he was talking to Cartman. That was a surprise the day that happened, usually the red haired teen would always have a comeback.

He suddenly shook his head, looking at the alarm clock that sat just besides his bed and was on top of his bed-stand. It only read 20:03, though perhaps that would be a good time to go to sleep considering he woke up extra early to sneak some more studying time in, not like he already studied enough already. Kyle got up from his chair non of the less and headed downstairs, surprisingly without his hat on which laid forgotten on his bed. Not like he minded that much that anyone saw his hair, which was more flat now after the years flew by and he had tamed it.

He walked down the stairs, yawning as he reached the bottom few steps. "Oh hello Kyle, are you finished studying?" His mother Sheila asked. "You always seem to be studying all the time, it's nice to see you taking a break once in a while." It wasn't that Sheila didn't mind her son being the top of the class, from his constant studying, she wished just perhaps he could spend a little more time with his family.

"I do take breaks, sometimes." Kyle objected, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cup of water before heading back into the living room where the red haired mother was sitting on the couch and Ike was playing with his toys on the floor. Gerald was most likely out doing another case for someone. His dad was a pretty good lawyer. "Well goodnight everyone-"

"Kyle are you alright?" The mother suddenly asked, halting her teenage son in his tracks. Did she just ask him if he was alright? Why would she ask him that, he was fine of course? Wasn't he? Yeah, he was pretty sure he was, nothing bad has happened recently and nothing seems to want to go wrong, so there wasn't anything to be sad about.

"Of course I am." Kyle answered back quickly, raising an eyebrow at Sheila's question. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Sheila was silent momentarily, playing with the cuff of her jacket. "Well lately, you just seem a little different. You lock yourself in your room all the time studying even though you know everything your revising on, you don't even see your friends that much anymore and I don't want you breaking any friendships with anyone them, you do have nice friends, remember that Kyle."

"O-okay then... thanks, I guess." He said, slowly heading back upstairs and going into his bedroom once more. He flicked his light on, as he had been working by desk light before, and placed the cup of water onto his desk. He felt somewhat bad, was he making his mother feel guilty somehow without even noticing? That was the last thing he really wanted to do, in fact he didn't really want to hurt anyone, well Cartman may be an exception, but from that he didn't want to be a bad guy.

Perhaps his mother was just being over protective as usual, yeah that was probably the answer, she had always been that little bit over protective than other parents. Yeah, that might be that. Though what was that about him breaking friendships? Why would he do that? He vaguely remembered Stan only calling yesterday, that wasn't long ago right, just less than 24 hours ago. Perhaps he hadn't seen some others, or made contact with them anyway, in a little while, but perhaps he could talk to people tomorrow at school.

Yeah, he could just do that.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, great his mother had just made him feel paranoid about loosing his friends. "I'm just stressing myself to much, and I've been working hard." Kyle told himself, changing into some pajamas. "I'll just go to sleep and get some rest, then I'll be better in the morning."

* * *

However, when morning came, he just felt worse. Not about last night, he just felt different. A layer of sweat was covering him once he awoke, something that didn't happen unless he had a nightmare, or was ill of course. Then he felt boiling, even after when he threw his duvet of him and laid on the bed for a few minutes. He swore he could hear his heart beating loudly, it was that silent in his room.

He pulled himself up from his bed and stumbled into the bathroom, which was thankfully empty and looked at himself in the mirror. His skin was paler than usual, not a good sign, and he had dark rings under his eyes, though he did feel a little tired still. Kyle just decided that he could still be half asleep and jumped into the shower, though took his clothes of first.

The moment the cool water hit his skin, he did feel a little better and he started to feel a lot more fresher than he was before. Perhaps he was just half asleep. He finished washing and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom, though before he did that placed his clothes into the washing basket. It was still pretty early in the morning, so he didn't meet anyone on his journey back into the bedroom.

His alarm clock read 06:36, so he had enough time to just do some stuff. He thought about studying, but for some reason just couldn't bring himself to do it, like a switch in his mind switched from 'study' to 'not study'. He did conclude however, as he was getting changed, that he did enough studying yesterday, so didn't think that much about it.

"I wonder if anyone is awake." Kyle said as he walked downstairs. His parents weren't awake and neither was Ike, though that didn't mean non of his friends were awake yet. The redhead was ready to whip out his phone and see if anyone was awake, but then suddenly clamped his hand over his mouth, feeling an uneasy feeling build up in his stomach. Oh no, he didn't want to be ill now, he had his stupid test today! He simply closed his eyes and waited until he felt better again. "Though I think I should just skip breakfast to be safe." He said to himself, walking back upstairs.

He found his backpack and packed up, making sure all equipment was actually in his bag, and sat back down heavily onto his bed. It was now 07:15, he'd set of in half a hour. He started to walk to school with the others instead of taking the bus, as the bus driver had actually been arrested only a few years back for dangerous driving. It didn't surprise anyone, the driver was a mad woman after all.

Soon, he was out of the door and heading towards Stan's house, which wasn't that far away. Kyle would of definitely preferred to stay at home, saying as he started to get these unknown stomach cramps again, but once again just tried to ignore them and continued his painfully slow walk to his friend's house.

The redhead was actually taking so long, he met up with Stan, Kenny and Cartman only half way on his journey to the raven haired teen's house. Was he actually taking that long? Apparently so. "Dude you okay? You don't really look so good." Stan questioned, heading to his friend's side the moment he spotted him.

"I'm fine. Just feel a little ill, that's all." Kyle replied back, trying his hardest to look like he wasn't going to pass out, which didn't really seem that bad of an option now that he thought about it... No, he had to get to school!

"Dude, you look like a ghost." Kenny pointed out. "And you were walking a little strangely when we saw you, something wrong with your stomach or something?"

"No, I said I was fine and so I am fine!" Kyle said loudly, surprising everyone. He even surprised himself. "I'm sorry..." He said, casting his eyes downwards.

Stan held a worried expression, it was clearly obvious his friend was the opposite of okay, but he had to take Kyle's word for it, after all he didn't know what was going on in the redhead's body and he didn't know what Kyle was thinking either. "It's okay, let's just head of to school, perhaps you'll feel better once we get there."

"Probably." Kyle mumbled, standing up straighter as they carried on their walk to school.

"Why are you walking like that Kahl?" Cartman asked. "You look pretty stupid."

"I do not!" Kyle said, quickly reacting. He turned to the brunette, sending daggers his way. If only looks could kill. Sadly they did not, and Cartman was still standing there and looked ready to throw more insults the redhead's way.

"Yes you do, your walking completely stupidly... Oh wait is this some kind of new Jew walk? Oh trust you Kahl for following your ways." Cartman said evilly, grinning slightly at the end of his sentence.

That did it. "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME JUST BECAUSE I'M A JEW, IT'S JUST GETTING AN-" He stopped in mid sentence, suddenly clutching his stomach in pain and doubling over. What was this sharp paint that kept coming and going? It only started this morning but it was already getting on the redhead's nerves. The pain got sharper and sharper by the second.

"Jesus dude, are you alright?" Stan said, almost instantly crouching by his friend's side the second he sensed something wrong. Kyle nodded, though almost regretted that small movement, and felt a wave of nausea flow through him. What was going on, seriously, he had been ill before but nothing like this? Perhaps it was a bad virus or something, there had to be a logical problem for this. "That's it!"

"What?" Kyle asked, his voice weaker than usual.

Stan didn't reply vocally, but replied by carefully picking up Kyle bridal style. He turned around and started to walk in a different direction, obviously heading somewhere else. "Dude where you going?" Cartman asked.

"The hospital."

"Why there?" Kenny questioned.

"Because Kyle is obviously not feeling good, and this is obviously not just a cold." Stan replied, ignoring the complaints Kyle started to make. Over the years, Kyle had suddenly decided he hated hospitals, despite visiting them and even being in them as a child frequently. Kenny and Cartman started to follow quietly behind, and they got to the hospital in good time.

When they walked into the hospital, they were almost instantly given a room, though Kyle could only have one person go in with him, which was Stan obviously. That might of been the reason they were let in quickly, because Stan was carrying Kyle into the hospital and for some people, it looked kind of dramatic. They got into the room and Stan set the redhead down on the raised bed, and took a seat besides him.

"Dude, why did you bring me here? There's nothing wrong with me!" Kyle said, his stomach pains starting to go down to more of a mild pain, though it was still there. Stan gave him an unamused look, which easily read that he thought something was wrong with him. "Okay, maybe there is something wrong with me and I was stupid to go to school today, but I swear, nothing is wrong, well nothing serious."

"You looked like you were going to pass out, what do you think I was going to do, let you just do that? Of course not, obviously I was going to react." Stan said, his voice sounding full of worry, though there was also a hint of anger hidden in it as well. "If you knew you were ill, then why did you decide to go to school?!" He asked.

Kyle grinned sheepishly. "Well we had that test today and I spent the entire week revising for it, so I thought it would of been a bit of a waste if I just stayed home instead of taking it." He admitted.

"You rather risk your health for a stupid test than stay in bed, even just for one day?" The raven haired teen questioned. "Even I'm not that stupid."

Kyle lowered his head down in shame slightly. "I'm sorry."

The doctor suddenly burst into the room, being unintentionally loud. He of course made the two teens jump and then stare at him, one expression being shocked and one being surprised. "Uh..." The doctor said, obviously showing signs that he didn't know what he was doing. "Are you Kyle Broflovski?"

"Yes..."

"Ah, good. The nurse didn't give me the room so I've been going in literally every room just to find you!" The doctor said cheerfully. "So tell me, what's wrong with you exactly?"

"I don't know." Kyle said. "My over protective friend forced me to come here."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Well his over protective friend was worried about him because he doubled up with sharp stomach pains when we were walking to school."

"What sort of stomach pains? Are they still here?"

"Well kinda, more mild than they were before." Kyle explained. "Though they are still here."

The doctor rubbed his chin. "What do you think caused these pains then? Have you eaten anything bad lately?"

"Not really, I skipped out on breakfast because of them."

"Perhaps your stomach wants you to eat then?" The doctor suggested.

Kyle shook his head. "The pains don't feel like that, they are more sharp whilst stomach pains are more blunt." He explained, obviously knowing his pains very well. "They're just these pains I've never experienced before. I don't really know what's wrong."

"Hmm." The doctor peered at the redhead. "Well we'll do a few tests and things like that and we should have some results in around half a hour. You and your friend should wait in this room if you both want to."

"Okay, sure." Stan said quickly. The doctor nodded and left the room, though he did a quick test, which was basically taking some of the redhead's blood.

"Um... What now?" Kyle questioned, looking at the ceiling, despite the bright lights shining down on him brightly.

"I dunno, I guess we just wait then." The other replied back, slouching down slightly in his plastic chair, which was really uncomftable. "Sorry for snapping at you before by the way."

"It's alright."

Around half a hour passed and the doctor once again burst into the room loudly. "Well we took the blood tests, which gave us something, but we have to take some scans as well." The doctor explained. "If you could please lie down on the bed and we'll be done in a few seconds alright?"

"Um... Sure." Kyle said, lying back down on the bed. His scans were done quickly enough, and once again the doctor had left the room to finalize the results, or something like that. "What do you actually think is wrong with me?"

Stan shrugged. "To be honest now, I do just think you have a flu, and a bad one."

"Yeah, seems about right." The redhead said, also mentally telling himself that Stan was speaking the complete truth. It was just a bad virus right, nothing more. Nothing bad was happening, just a tiny illness that should just pass by pretty soon. "I hope it doesn't last to long though, I want to be back at school as soon as possible." The redhead admitted.

His blue eyed friend rolled his eyes. "Trust you to say that." Though there was a slight smirk on his face, as if he were actually expecting Kyle to say that. His red haired friend seemed to have a complete obsession with school, it was a surprise that he didn't live there. From childhood he'd always been at the top of the class, and it wasn't from his studying then, but just being more intelligant than all the other children. However when they turned into teenagers, he did study more and that was the main reason he was now at the top of the class. To be honest, a lot of the kids weren't that bright, but shone in some topics. Like Stan himself for instance, got average grades in lessons like Math and English but when it came to things like P.E. he was the top, as his after school hobbies were playing different sport. Some people did have the brains in school, but didn't try that much, as Cartman for instance. The brunette could think of a completely evil plan that could actually and most likely work, something like taking over the entire world, but he never shared them, that much now anyway.

After a few moments of waiting, the doctor came in, doing his usual way of walking in by practically smashing the wall by swining the door open and strolling in casually into the room as if it were his own house. How was this guy even a qualified doctor again? "Good news!" He chirped. "And also bad, what do you want first?"

"Um... the bad news I guess." Kyle said. If you chose the bad news first, then you'd have something good to listen to afterwards right? Well that's how he thought about it anyway.

"Well, you'll be having your stomach aches for a little longer, as long with sickness, mostly morning and many over problems." The doctor announced. "Though they'll all be worth it though!"

Kyle blinked, how would being going through continuous pain be a good thing again? It wasn't a good thing, the only good side to be being ill would be after the pain is gone! "So... what's the good news excactly?" He questioned suspiciously.

The doctor smiled warmly. "Ah the good news! Well it's more of some surprising news to be honest, but goods news all the same."

"And what is it then?!" Kyle asked, getting impatient.

"Your pregnant!" The doctor practically shouted. "Congratulations!"

The room then fell uncomfortably silent. Kyle... was pregnant? "HOW THE HELL AM I PREGNANT!? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE! ARE YOU CONFUSING ME WITH SOMEONE ELSE OR SOMETHING?!" He yelled angrily. He was a damn male, how on earth could he be pregnant! He thought, no, he knew that only females could only carry children, and last time he checked he was male. Also, there was no bump, and no sign of a bump growing. Surely enough the doctor was playing some sort of sick joke or had his results mixed up with someone else's... right?

"Dude, calm down." Stan said, grabbing the redhead's hand. "I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this... right doctor?" He said, heavily hinting the doctor to give a very good and very detailed explanation why his friend was pregnant.

"There sure is!" He said. "Doing some super quick research, we found out that you were born with some female organs, which we found out during the scans though we have no idea why you have them. You basically have a female's inside body!" He said cheerfully. "So you can also have more children if you want more!"

Kyle stared wide eyed at the man, he was this close to loosing it. Wait a moment. "Isn't the way to have a child to have sex though?"

"Well duh, obviously!" The doctor said, obviously thinking that Kyle was stupid or something, despite him being the clearly obvious stupid one. "Everyone knows that."

"Jeez just asking." Kyle huffed, crossing his arms, almost forgetting that he was pregnant.

"Wait..." Stan suddenly said, turning to Kyle. "When have you actually had sex?"

With that, Kyle suddenly shot up, now sitting up. He couldn't recall having any sex recently, so how the hell was all this working out? Does this mean that there was no father or something, or there was a father but Kyle just didn't know who it was, oh God that would just be awkward. "I don't know..." Came the final answer. "I really don't know." With that, he suddenly burst out crying, surprising Stan, thought the doctor simply looked at him calming, acting as if he were expecting this were to happen.

"Hm, you'll also get emotional during your pregnancy, so don't be surprised if you suddenly feel like crying, or if you suddenly want to punch someone's face in. It's okay if you do so, the person would of derserved it because they were being a complete asshole anyway." The doctor said. "Also, you'll start to get some strange cravings for different food, but when you do please stay away from alchol or drugs, as if you start to get to addicted to them, then your baby will also and it's not a pretty sight."

Kyle had already started to rock himself back and forth as if he were in some trauma, leaving Stan to get all the information from the doctor. He nodded. "So keep Kyle away from drugs and alcohol, okay then. He doesn't like any of the two so that should be simple enough. Anything else you want me to keep an eye on or want him to know. There is no point telling him now personally, he won't listen." Stan advised, looking at his friend.

"Hm, well the bump doesn't start to show until 12 weeks, but perhaps earlier in this case, or perhaps later. I have no idea how big the baby will be as I said before, Kyle only has some female organs, but not all of them, some are male organs. Don't worry, he has the right organs for the pregnancy though." The doctor explained. "I reccomend he stays away from sport at school and as little contact as possible with people who could be rough."

"Cartman then..." Stan mutttered to himself. "Well that's nice to know, anything else?"

"No not really, though I would like him to have weekly or two weekly doctors appointments just to monitor how the baby is doing of course. We haven't really had a male pregnancy before, so we have to be careful so nothing bad happens to the baby of course." The doctor concluded. "Just tell the nurse at the reception, she'll know what to do as I've already told her about all this..." He pressed send on his phone, which he magically pulled out of thin air, literally. "Now."

"Um... okay then." Stan said, starting to get weirded out by this very strange doctor. "Okay, let's go Kyle! Uh... Kyle?" Said redhead was still sitting on the bed, looking as miserable as ever, though Stan didn't know about what. It was either having a baby, or he was worried about something else, perhaps the health of the baby it self? Maybe so.

Stan rolled his eyes, picking the redhead up again, though this time into a piggyback. He thought no harm would come to the baby right? It was just a harmless piggyback ride, and the baby would be protected enough right? Yeah, it should be. He walked over to the receptionist, where he got Kyle an appointment due next Friday. The receptionist had smiled warmly at the two. "Are you the daddy then?" She asked Stan.

He bit his lip, shaking his head. "No, I'm just... his friend helping him." Stan said, before leaving the Hospital altogether. He was just a friend, helping another friend right? No matter how many times he told himself this however, he couldn't help but just feel... plain disappointed, like a different part of him wished that he was actually the father of this baby. But that was impossible, him and Kyle were only friends, nothing more. The raven haired teen sighed, the father of Kyle's baby was one lucky dude.

* * *

Luckily no one was home when Stan took Kyle back to the Broflovski house, he didn't and couldn't be bothered to answer questions like 'why was he carrying Kyle on his back' and 'what is wrong with my little Kyle?'

Surprisenly, Kyle had fallen asleep the moment they walked out of the hospital. Stan just said that the redhead was given some exciting news on little sleep, well he didn't really know how much sleep Kyle had the previous night but that didn't matter that much. He also didn't mind giving the redhead a piggyback ride either, it wasn't like Kyle weighed a ton, unlike a certain person Stan knew. Wait, if it was that certain person then Stan wouldn't of even stayed in the hospital room with him.

Stan had found out when he left the room that Kenny and Cartman had already left the hospital, either being bored to death waiting or they were told to go to school. Most likely the first one, Stan knew that both of them hated school and would do anything to get out of it.

He headed upstairs and gently nudged the redhead's bedroom door open with his arm, and headed inside. It had changed slightly from his childhood bedroom, with it now having blue walls, with one of them a silver color, black carpets. His bed sheets changed to a dark blue with the occasion thin or thick line of silver on the sheets as that was the pattern. His desk was better, with a shelve in the back and enough space to spread all his books and papers around on it without them covering one over the top of the other like they usually did so. Stan smiled softly, despite the changes of the room, it still remained Kyle's room.

He carefully placed the redhead the bed, covering him with the duvets and stood back, what should he do now? Should he just leave Kyle? But he couldn't do that, what if he woke up and started to panic over something and had no one there to comfort him and explain what happened. Stan wasn't mean enough to do that, but what if one of his parenst walked into the house and saw Stan. Obviously they'll ask what was he doing here and Stan didn't think it would be smart of him to say to his friend's parents that he just helped Kyle because they just found out he was pregnant. If anyone was going to tell the Broflovski's that their son was pregnant, it should be Kyle himself.

What should he do then? Stan sighed, pulling out the chair from Kyle's desk and rolling it over besides the bed, he would just have to stay with him, he was sure Kyle wouldn't mind, after all they were super best friends.

And super best friends stuck together through everything.

* * *

_**Yay, first chapter up, even though I told myself that I would post it next week :/ Well I couldn't help it, I wanted to post this so badly and I have no patience. Anyway, I'm hyped up as I've just drunk 2 cups at coffee literally at once but yolo.**_

_**Please review, or the second chapter might be 'accidentally' shipped to Japan and back so you'll have to wait longer for it, heh heh.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heh heh, I love writing this story **_

_**I don't own South Park **_

* * *

When Kyle awoke, he found himself back in his bedroom, though he did vaguely remember that he fell asleep last... apparently outside. Wait why was he outside again, something to do with hospitals wasn't it? Wait, why would he be at a hospital? Oh yeah, something about being pregnant...

"OH SHIT, AM IS STILL PREGNANT?" Kyle suddenly yelled loudly, jolting upwards quickly. His eyes darted around the room quickly, though he found it was kind of dark so he couldn't really see that much anyway.

A hand was suddenly on his shoulder. "Dude, shush. It's fine just calm down." A voice said. Kyle turned his head and saw that it was Stan who was sitting next to him. Thank God he saw who the person was or he was pretty sure he would of gotten a baseball bat and whacked the person until they were dead. In fact, that didn't really seem half bad to do right now, he just needed to baseball bat and he would be set. "Um Kyle? What are you plotting exactly?"

"What?" And Kyle was dragged back into reality. "Oh, nothing much..."

Stan rolled his eyes, just usual behavior right? Kyle was going to have some major mood swings soon, or perhaps now, and Stan was already getting ready to feel sorry for the person who would face the wrath of Kyle, well that was if the person decided to seriously tick him of. "Whatever, you hungry or something? You've slept through lunchtime."

"Oh... Um yeah, lets go downstairs then." Kyle said when he realized his clock said it was 14:23. He slipped out of bed, not feeling nauseous or dizzy thankfully and headed downstairs with his friend, who followed in pursuit. Thankfully no one had come back home yet, so they still didn't have to answer anything thankfully... well yet anyway. Sooner or later people would start to realize Kyle was actually pregnant when the bump started to grow; that wasn't for a few weeks though.

Stan had predicted that Kyle was around the 4-5 week area already but wasn't fully sure, it would have to wait till Kyle's next appointment, which Stan needed to tell him about. "Oh yeah Kyle, you have a doctor's appointment on Friday alright, so cancel all plans alright?"

"Yeah, whatever." His friend said, to busy slapping peanut butter onto some bread to take full notice of what Stan had actually said. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose in his classic style, this was going to be a long 9 months. Though it was going to be worth it because in the end, Kyle will be happy with a healthy baby, though he wasn't sure if Kyle cared that much about the gender, probably not. "Hey is there anymore peanut butter, I think I ran out."

The raven haired teen blinked momentarily. Had Kyle used practically the entire tub of peanut butter, and now still needed more? Apparently so. "Um I'm not sure, it's not really my house so I shouldn't know..."

"WHY IS THERE NO PEANUT BUTTER?!" Kyle cried, suddenly flinging himself at Stan, who was surprised when Kyle, who wasn't even his boyfriend, was hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

Stan started to blush, gently peeling Kyle of his, though this was proved a hard task as Kyle acted like he had been super glued to the other. This was definitely going to take a while.

And it did. Kyle was now sitting at his dining room table, happily eating a jam sandwich. Stan had left the house and headed to the nearest store and bought a bag which contained around five tubs of peanut butter and headed back to the house, only to find Kyle now eating a jam sandwich. Well at least he had the peanut butter anyway, and Kyle had finally calmed down and was acting almost normal. It was as the pregnancy never happened.

"Sorry about flipping out before." The redhead said calmly, finishing the last bite of his sandwich and wiping the few crumbs that were next to his mouth. "I guess I got a little stressed."

"About peanut butter?" Stan said, raising an eyebrow before placing the brown paper bag he had in his hands onto the kitchen counter top.

Kyle grinned, scratching the back of his head slightly. "Well... Peanut butter in an important thing."

"Well, luckily I bought you more than one tub." Stan said, putting them away in a random cupboard where Kyle should find them easily enough, or if not Kyle's parents. "Dude, what do you think your parents are going to say when they hear about this?"

Kyle shrugged. "I dunno, perhaps they'll be happy."

"Why would be happy?"

"Because Stan, they'll be getting a grandchild! And won't your parents be happy to, because they'll be getting a grandchild to!" Kyle chirped happily.

Stan fell silent, did Kyle seriously think that the child was his? "Kyle... The baby isn't mine remember? I thought you knew that?" Stan said softly, though there was disappointment lacing his voice.

Kyle frowned. "Then who's the dad? If it's not you then it can't be anyone else's."

"Why would you say that then?" Stan questioned. "You know we haven't been doing anything, we're not even going out." He reminded him.

"Oh..." Kyle said sadly. "I just thought, you would be the best father figure for the baby anyway... And to be honest if I were to start a family with someone, it would be with you..." He admitted.

"R-really?" Stan said, feeling secretly thrilled. "That's nice of you to say."

"Hm, well I'm speaking the truth. I wouldn't want to start a family with anyone else but with you because your my super best friend right. Every other person is just a complete asshole and wouldn't know how to even look after a family properly, but I bet you would wouldn't you Stan?" Kyle smiled. "You'll help me look after this baby won't you, even if it's not your own?"

"O-of course I will, you know I will." Stan said. It was the truth, he, well at this moment at time, didn't give a toss who the father was. He'll be the baby's second father and he'll love him/her as if the baby was his own. He'd never let Kyle take on a huge responsibility on his own, of course he'd help him as much as possible and perhaps he could help him all the time. He could get a job, a really good one and move into a nice apartment, not a house, and they'll live happily ever after.

Though happily ever afters don't come so easily.

"I knew you would say that." Kyle said cheerfully. "Thank you."

"Your welcome dude, you know I'm always there for you."

* * *

What Stan said was true, and always helped Kyle. Only a week passed by and it was Friday again, and they were back at the Hospital, with a more calm Kyle who managed to have to have no more mood swings during the week, in which he spent mostly off school surprisingly. But for some reason, Kyle didn't find himself able to care about the fact he was loosing precious study time.

He and Stan were sitting in the room they were sat in the previous week, with Kyle sitting on the bed again and Stan on the uncomfortable hospital chair once again, he hated those hard hospital chairs.

"Well your pregnancy is going well." The doctor, which was a different one and was female this time, said to the two. "Your currently 5 weeks into it, though the bump won't show for a few more weeks. I recommend you stock up on baggy trousers and shirts because that is what you will be wearing for a while." The woman explained.

"Oh. So I won't be able to wear my favorite pair of trousers?" Kyle said disappointingly.

"Well what type of trousers are they?"

"Skinny jeans."

The doctor rolled her eyes playfully. "Well obviously you won't be able to wear them sweetie, you won't be able to get them on for a starter and they will hurt the baby if you try to squeeze them on a full stomach." She smiled. "We just have to do a quick scan, and perhaps you want a picture of your baby?"

"Yes please!" Kyle said happily enough, walking out of the room with the nurse to get his scans done. Stan rolled his eyes, though just as playfully as the nurse did so. This was Kyle just being typical as usual obviously, one minute happy, one minute said but nothing drastic.

He was happy for Kyle, and was happy that he had chosen him to look after the baby over his own father, which they still had to find. Stan didn't want to know if the father suddenly burst in and demanded that they should be looking after the baby and not Stan, he would just be heart broken, literally he would. He had no idea how many times he had expressed his love (in his head) for the unborn baby. Perhaps he was actually more excited than Kyle about the baby.

Soon Kyle skipped back into the room, the nurse following behind. "Look at the picture Stan, you can actually see the baby slowly starting to develop!" The redhead said, handing the photo over to Stan, who peered at it closely. It was true, you could just about make out the baby's structure, though unfortunately you couldn't tell what gender it was yet, but they would soon... Well maybe they did have to wait a little while.

Stan smiled at the picture, and could tell Kyle was feeling proud about it. Well who wouldn't if they were pregnant? "Let's head home and find a photo-frame for it." Kyle said when Stan handed the picture back. "I don't want it to get ruined." Stan quickly agreed and the two said a thank you to the nurse before heading back to the Broflovski house.

* * *

"Hey Stan, Kahl. Where have you both been lately?" Cartman questioned when he saw the two walk to school. "Well mostly Kahl here, I've seen Stan plenty." It was Monday morning, and Kyle had decided to head to school today. There was still no sign on a bump, so no one would get suspicious right? From what he knew, only him, Stan and some nurses at the hospital knew.

"I've been ill off." Kyle simply stated. "But I'm better now, so don't worry." Kyle seemed more cheerful in Cartman's eyes and the brunette knew something was definitely of about the redhead, but couldn't question it as the bell for class went.

Everyone headed of inside, and took their usual seat at their desks. "Ah good morning class!" Mr (for now) Garrison said. "Ah Kyle, I see your back at school."

"Yes Mr Garrison." The redhead said.

Luckily the teacher didn't question Kyle about his long absence and started to teach the lesson, which was English. "Okay class, today we're going to talk about why (insert name here) is a complete bitch." The teacher explained, sitting on his desk. "Does anyone have any answers?"

"Um... because she's a complete slut?" Clyde suggested.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons." Mr Garrison said. "Come on, we went over this a few weeks back so you should all know the answer!"

"Because she is one!" Red yelled.

"Okay, good answer."

Kyle sighed, slouching down further into his chair, he hated this damn lesson, why was he even in it again?! He carefully placed a hand on his stomach, how on earth was he born with female organs anyway? Did that mean he was a complete freak, he didn't want to be a complete freak! People will start to make fun of him, and perhaps Stan would ditch him because he didn't want to look stupid! Shit, he had to get rid of this baby before it started any problems! "Can I go to the bathroom?" Kyle suddenly shouted during the teacher's speech about something irrelevant to the whole lesson.

Mr Garrison put his hands on his hips. "Fine Kyle, just be quick back or I will send someone else after you." He said. Kyle nodded and slipped out of the classroom, not noticing the worried look Stan had given him as he left.

The redhead speed walked down the hallway down to the bathroom where he pushed the door open quickly. When he checked he thought no one was in, he quickly scavenged around seeing if there was anyway he could get rid of the growing child inside him at the moment. There was nothing, well obviously he was in the bathroom. Perhaps he had something in his bag.

After all, he brought that with him when he left the classroom. He unzipped it and started to look through the different things he had in his bag. A peanut butter sandwich, which was full of peanut butter, some textbooks, pencil case, paper, medication he had been told to take to stop any stress and that was it. He had nothing, great.

He sighed heavily, leaving the bathroom and started to head back to the classroom and headed back inside. He found that Mr. Garrison was about to send someone of after him, but he never bothered now since Kyle was back in after all.

The rest of the lesson he spent impatiently drumming his fingers against the surface of his desk with one hand and the other cupping his chin whilst his elbow rested on the desk. He also found that his foot was constantly tapping on the floor as well. Every second lasted a minute, and every minute lasted a hour. Thankfully, bell soon went and it was lunch time.

"Hey Jew, what was wrong during class?" Cartman asked as they took a seat at a lunch table.

Kyle rolled his eyes. He was not going to take Cartman's shit all lunch time. "I just had to go to the bathroom dumbass, do you have to know everything I do or something?" He questioned, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"No, I was just asking. Oh and what happened last week then, was Stan over reacting or not then?" Cartman said, smirking. "He was sad without his boyfriend during the week, you shouldn't be ill off that long Kahl."

"Shut up fatass, I knew he was fine and he is not my boyfriend." Stan said, picking up an apple. "I will throw this apple at you if you start!"

"Oh no the evil apple!" Cartman said, pretending to be scared, which was a failed facade. "Don't throw the evil apple at m-"

So obviously, Stan threw the apple and Cartman surprisingly (literally) managed to duck in time. The person who actually got hit by the apple... well. "Oh shit."

"Stan you better run." Kenny said, smirking.

And that was what he did, and a very angry Craig ran after him. No, the apple did not hit Craig, but Tweek. Craig wouldn't of been bothered if the fruit hit him, but his blonde friend... well that was a completely different story. "GET BACK HERE MARSH!"

Kyle grinned as Kenny slipped besides him, stealing Stan's lunch. "He won't be back for a little while, and it would be a shame if his sandwich was to be wasted." Kenny had said, taking a bite out of the ham sandwich. "Hm, good taste of ham."

"Dude you totally told him to run just so you could get his sandwich." Cartman said, finishing of his own. "Poor bastard."

Kenny smirked, oh he had his own lunch alright, he just preferred taking over's, that's all.

"When do you think he will be back then?" Kyle asked. "I need to ask him something."

Kenny shrugged. "Depends, if he managed to hide then I say in a few minutes but if Tucker found him then I say in a few days." True enough.

Kyle sighed heavily, he had to talk to Stan now, well in private anyway. God damn he hated these mood swings, one moment he wanted to kill the baby, next he wanted it out of him so he could hug it, then he wanted to crawl in a corner and cry and then he felt so happy that he could burst. He needed his friend to vent his feelings. And it only could be Stan, as he would be the only person who would understand why he would feel like that.

If he randomly went up to someone else and started to bawl over nothing, then it would actually seem kind of strange, so that was why it had to be his super best friend. The one person he trusted the most right now.

* * *

However, it seemed that his super best friend might be a little busy at the moment. "Dude, I was trying to hit Cartman, you know I would never try and hit Tweek!" Stan said, begging not only vocally, but with his eyes as well, though he didn't know he was. "And I have to see Kyle, it's really important. If you really have to beat me up, can it be later?"

"Why would you think I would beat you up?" Craig asked, leaning against a random locker. Sure, he knew the reason why, he always did but today, well he didn't really feel like it and besides, he would be against Marsh, who was actually strong when he wanted to be.

"Dude, you beat anyone up over Tweek." Stan said with half lidded eyes. "Anyway-"

"What is wrong with Kyle anyway, he's been of for ages, well longer than he would usually be off, he usually loves to be at school." Craig asked. "Is he like ill or something?"

"When did you start to care about Kyle?"

Craig shrugged. "I don't, well not that much anyway. Cartman has been spreading around the school about you carrying Kyle to the hospital, and then had a steamy make-out session." Stan was momentarily started, what the... "Is that true?"

"No! Well the first part was but me and Kyle are only friends! You know that." Stan said bashfully.

"I know, I just like teasing you." Craig said. "Now scram whilst you can."

Stan nodded quickly, turning around quickly and heading back in the direction of the cafeteria, where everyone should still be in.

He set of in a sprint when he was closing in to the cafeteria and tried to walk as casual as possible when everyone looked at him strangely. "STAN YOUR BACK!" Kyle shouted happily, running over to him and hugging him...

In front of everyone.

"I knew they were fags!" Cartman said loudly, earning a few snickers.

"Hey, leave them alone and let the fangirls dream!" A girl yelled when some people started to throw harsh comments. "We need to see if they do anything further!"

"Um..." Stan looked down at Kyle. "Can you let me go please?"

"Oh... sorry!" There was a loud sound of girls grumbling in disappointment as they noticed the two now parted. "Oh yeah there is something I need to tell you!" Kyle said, grabbing Stan's arm and pulling him out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Stan asked. "If your stomach is hurting, I can take you home if you wan-"

"No it's fine." Kyle said. "I just feel different."

"Well obviously you will. Your pregnant." Stan said, saying the last part as quietly as possible, not wanting anyone to hear. "But what type of different?"

"I dunno, I keep wanting to try and kill the baby-"

"Which you won't do."

"-I know, and then I just feel sad, then happy, then I want to beat someone up." Kyle explained.

"Well the doctor said you could if anyone was annoying you." Stan pointed out. "Is that it then? Seriously, if there is anything else, even the littlest thing, you have to tell me."

Kyle smiled warmly. It was strange, Stan knew he wasn't the father of the baby yet he acted as if he were. He put Kyle as his main concern instead of himself, he always asked how he was and he always made sure Kyle was well protected, and that varied from rabid dogs on the loose to people like Cartman. Kyle was also pretty sure once this baby was born, Stan would be the second person to hold it, the first being the doctor. Well it depended, the doctor had explained when it came to that time, he'd be having an operation to have the baby taken out. Yeah, he was pretty sure Stan would come running to the hospital when that was happening.

He thought about it, who could be the father? Seriously, Kyle could not remember having sex with anyone, so it kind of didn't make any sense. Unless he was drunk, which he couldn't recall being, then he would of remembered. Well perhaps when the baby is born he'd have a DNA test to find out who the real father is. Or perhaps he'd keep in unknown, yeah he'd do that, it would kind of ruin the relationship between Stan and the real dad, well if Stan knew the real dad anyway.

The redhead shook his head, twirling a strand of hair with a finger. "I'm fine Stan, you have to stop worrying about me, I'm completely fine." He poked his tongue out. "Though I'm a little hungry, I never really got to finish my lunch."

"Then back we head into the cafeteria!" Stan announced, leading them both back inside. "I still have to finish my lunch as well."

Kyle grinned. "About that, Kenny kind of ate it when you ran out."

"Damn it Kenny." Stan muttered, finding the table they were at and sitting down. Everyone had actually left the room at that point, save a few people, so it was much quieter than before. "Well I'll just go without, or maybe I could find that apple."

"No way!" Kyle said, freaking out. "It will have bacteria on it from where it has been on the floor, and then you could catch a new disease and catch rabies, STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY BABY!" He yelled loudly. The few people gave him odd looks, but went back to their chats and dinner.

"Kyle, I was joking and I don't have rabies." Stan said. "Besides, I'm sure Craig stepped on it anyway."

Kyle was silent momentarily, before agreeing with the raven haired teen. "I guess so, though if you do catch rabies I'm locking you in a cage."

"Okay, you do that." Stan said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"So your now 8 weeks into your pregnancy, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked nicely.

"Like shit." Kyle replied, in one of his bad moods.

Stan smiled apologetically. "He's been on and with the morning... or should I say 24 hour sickness, and school has been stressful for him because of a certain person, but don't worry, I sort him out."

The nurse nodded. "So are you both like going out or something, in a relationship?"

"No, I'm just his super best friend who always keeps an eye out for him." Stan said, getting used to saying that phrase almost over and over again when different doctors ask.

"Yeah but your the father of the baby." Kyle muttered into his pillow, as he was now lying down. The doctor looked at the raven haired teen, who shook his head.

"He just thinks I am, just roll along with it." He whispered lowly to the nurse, who nodded. She obviously understood how Kyle thought about Stan being the father. "So, anything new you need to tell us?"

"No, not really. Just try to get plenty of rest, oh there is something. You may start experiencing back pains or just regular pains soon, so I recommend you stop doing PE when any signs of your bump starting to grow, though you can take part in it if you are gentle of course." The doctor said.

"Yeah but if I don't exercise then I might get fat!" Kyle cried, forgetting the fact that he'd soon be having a baby bump. "And then Stan might leave me for that bitch Wendy and then I'll be on my own to look after a baby, DON'T LEAVE ME STAN!"

The raven haired teen sighed. "I'm not going anywhere so don't worry dude." He said comfortingly, holding onto Kyle's hand. The redhead gripped onto the other's hand tightly and Stan was pretty sure that if Kyle kept it up, he'd be having a broken hand, bruised the minimum. However, he decided not to tell him to let go, or he was pretty sure Kyle would have another breakdown over something.

Not like that wouldn't be unusual, the redhead would start bawling his eyes out if his pencil wasn't in a straight line on his desk, he didn't half scare Mr Garrison that day. Of course, with a tiny nudge, the pencil was at a better angle and all was happy once again in the classroom. It was strange though, it was like the class room was more tense than it should be, well for the redhead and raven haired teen. They still hadn't told anyone, well Kyle did demand to Stan to not tell anyone after all.

Stan thought about it, Kyle would have to tell someone else soon, or people will start getting suspicious, especially when the baby starts to grow. How would he hide it then? Well perhaps super baggy trousers and shirts, but then people will get suspicious on why he was wearing those types of clothing. No, Kyle had to tell people soon, or Stan had to tell people himself, even if Kyle didn't like it.

He sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. When did he start to get this tired? Yeah, perhaps it was from the late nights of either staying up with Kyle or talking to him over the phone until early hours, or from the fact he couldn't sleep without worrying about the redhead, which he did 24/7 anyway. Perhaps he should have an early night.

Well could he get one? Yeah maybe. "Stan? Hey Stan?!" He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, turning to Kyle himself.

"What?"

"You were zoning out, you okay?"

"Yeah, shall we get going then?" Stan asked, getting up from the still horrible hospital chair. Kyle nodded, getting up from the bed and waving goodbye at the nurse. "We have to make another appointment, come on."

The two headed up to the desk and as usual, got an appointment for Kyle. "Next Friday, as usual." The receptionist said. "Hope your baby is doing alright."

"It's fine." Kyle beamed. "Seeya later!" He said cheerfully, walking out of Hell's Pass with Stan. "What do you want to do now then?"

Stan yawned. "Perhaps just head back home and go to bed, I'm all worn out." He said. "If that's alright with you of course?"

"Na, it's fine. You've been up with me a lot so it's only fair if you get a few early nights. Just don't be late for school tomorrow okay?" Kyle said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Stan said smiling. "Want me to drive you home?"

"Sure."

Stan had been driving for only a few months, he was the second out of his friends to get his license, Kenny was first and the orange clad teen always drove around in his family's pickup truck. Stan just bought the first cheapest blue car he could find, as blue was his favorite color. He pulled his car keys out and opened the car, where he slipped into the driver's seat and Kyle into the passengers.

The trip was mostly silent as non of them spoke and no one put the radio on, but silence wasn't that bad, it was actually peaceful. He soon pulled up by Kyle's house, where the redhead thanked him and headed inside.

Stan had a small smile as he left his friend and drove to his house. Damn, he cared for the redhead so much, but he couldn't figure out if it was a brotherly type of love or if he actually did love Kyle. It was all so confusing. He was at the age where he wanted to find someone where he could spend the rest of his life with.

But he wasn't stupid.

He knew it would be hard and probably won't happen. Love wasn't something that was found something and it wasn't that was shared around with multiple people. There was only one person you could love in your entire life, and that was the one person who was yours.

Stan was sure when he was younger he found his love, this girl called Wendy. She was in his class and the two did go out for a while, but their relationship was either them dating or not, as they constantly kept breaking up with each other, and in the end Wendy ended it all by going out with this other guy called Token. Of course, this had upset the raven haired teen and was so miserable he even started to hang out with the Goths, (now thinking about it, what was he thinking back then?)

The car stopped once he pulled up besides his house and he locked it before heading inside. Neither of his parents where here, and neither was Shelly, thank goodness. He headed upstairs and laid down on his bed.

Silently wishing he had to guts to tell Kyle how he really felt.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eh heh, shorter than usual but I've already planned to make the next chapter 7,000 words to make up for it. I've just kinda got a problem. What do you do if you like someone, but you don't know if they like you back? Just a question ^^**_

_**I don't own South Park**_

* * *

At 13 weeks, everything started to go wrong, literally everything. "I'm not going to school!" Kyle shouted, finishing pushing a chest of draws against his door. He was worn out after doing this action, but thought it was worth it. Well that was until Stan opened his door.

Kyle had forgot his door opened the other way. "Dude, you have to go to school, no one will hardly notice." Stan smoothly lied. The baby had started to grow right now and it was recognizable that Kyle was pregnant. It was a mystery how his parents never found out. Kyle had decided to stay of school the moment he noticed the bump starting to grow and kept himself in his room. "Come on Kyle, I promise no one will make fun of you, and if they do I will sort them out, and I'll get Kenny and all them to keep an eye out to."

The raven haired teen climbed over the chest of draws. "Yeah but everyone will question me about the baby, and then things will get so horrible and I don't want that to happen!" Kyle cried, grabbing Stan in for a hug. Stan rolled his eyes, just usual behavior, he had expected this to happen anyway.

He ran a hand through the redhead's locks, silently comforting him. "Come on, I'll help you find your most baggiest shirt and trousers, then people won't notice alright?" Stan offered, keeping a look of hope on his face. "I know it's hard for you but I promise things will get better, and everything will end out alright."

Kyle lifted his head up, his emerald eyes looking into Stan's ocean one's widely and hopefully. "Really?"

"Yeah."

The redhead gave a sigh of content, unhooking himself from his super best friend. "Thanks Stan! Your the absolute best." He announced confidently, heading to his closet and rummaging through the different clothes he had. Stan smile softly at the sight, and went to help his friend, and soon Kyle decided on a pair of black trousers, a very loose white shirt and an orange jacket, purposely several sizes to big. "I remember when I got this jacket, you got it for me when my other one grew to small!" Kyle chirped happily.

"That's right." Stan thought back, remembering how distraught Kyle was without his favorite orange jacket. So of course, Stan headed of to a clothes shop and bought the exact orange jacket, but only many sizes to big, so that it fit the redhead comfortably and hid the bump altogether. "You do like that jacket."

"No I don't." Kyle frowned. "I love it!" He said in a jokey voice, and started laughing as if he had just told the funniest joke ever. Stan smiled about the fact that the smallest thing could make the redhead laugh so easily, but remembered that was the same with sadness. But Kyle was happy now, that was the only important thing. "Come on, let's head of now!"

Kyle grabbed Stan's mitted hand and pulled him out of his bedroom and out of the house. It had started snowing a few days back, and heavily to. The floor was covered in the white powder, and it was also icy, especially on the roads so that was a place Stan preferred Kyle to avoid, if he could help it. He linked arms with the redhead as they walked down the path. "So when are you planning on telling everyone, like your parents, Kenny, Cartman, they're going to find out sooner or later." Stan said.

The red head sighed. "I don't know, it's just going to be super awkward when people start to find out, because they're just going to question us about it and it's going to get so embarrassing... How about I just tell Kenny today and my parents when I get back home, then some people will know. I'm not telling fatass, he'd just laugh or something like that and tell the whole school... Oh God, PROMISE ME YOU WON'T TELL FATASS!"

Stan chuckled, ruffling Kyle's red locks. "Don't worry, I'll try not to."

"No you have to promise!" Kyle insisted.

"Fine, fine. I promise I won't tell fatass about anything." Stan said, mimicking zipping his lips closed, to Kyle's satisfaction. "Though about telling Kenny, how about now."

Kyle was confused, but realized what Stan was talking about when he saw an orange clad teenager approach them. "Sup Stan, Kyle." Kenny grinned, holding a snowball in his mitted hand. "Finally decided to come back to school then?"

"About that..." Kyle grinned, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I have to tell you something."

"And that is?" Kenny asked curiously, throwing the snowball up and down, catching it each time and managing to not drop it and smash it.

"Um... I'm... kinda... pregnant?" Kyle said, poking his fingers together and looking at the ground with red cheeks that almost matched his natural hair color.

Kenny's eyes went wide, before he crouched in front of Kyle's stomach, petting it carefully. "Oh my God, I'm going to be uncle!" He announced, getting many strange looks passed on to him as people passed by, looking at both Kyle and Kenny strangely.

"Um Kenny, you should get up before Kyle has a mental break down." Stan advised, noticing Kyle quickly feeling uncomfortable. Kenny looked up and noticed Stan was speaking the truth, and quickly got up.

"Aw, you know if it's gonna be a girl or a boy?" Kenny asked, eyes sparkling brightly. "Do you have any names, I want to help choose names!"

Kyle pondered. "I haven't really thought on any baby names, what do you have in mind?" Kyle asked, as they started back on their walk to school.

"I think if it's a girl, you should call it Kylie." Kenny said, causing Stan to playfully roll his eyes and Kyle to try and figure out why Kenny suggested that name, it was on the tip of his tongue... "And if it's a boy, you should call it Chase."

"Why that?"

"Because I will be chasing both of you to see the baby!" Kenny concluded. "So, who's the father then? Wait, let me guess."

"No it's not me before you ask." Stan said, surprising Kenny.

"I was so sure thought..."

"Well you were wrong, we don't know who the father is." Stan said sourly, crossing his arms.

Kenny rubbed his chin. "But you totally have to have sex to have a baby, and it's pretty stupid if Kyle can't remember having it... Well the exception is if he were drunk, and knowing Kyle he is hardly drunk. Well... there was thing one time I remember when you were drunk..."

"When was that?" Kyle asked.

"Oh around two or three months back, or four. You were so drunk and you had no idea what you were doing and... oh shit."

"What's wrong?" Stan asked. "Do you not remember or something?"

"No... I remember everything. Kyle, I need to speak to you later on..." The blonde looked over at Stan... guiltily? "In private."

Kyle blinked at him innocently, but agreed to meet up with him non of the less during the lunch hour, on his own of course.

XXX

Kyle and Kenny stood in the boy's bathroom, and waited till it was completely empty before Kenny started speaking. They knew they had to hurry up with it as Stan was waiting outside, feeling as something was wrong when Kenny had requested to speech to Kyle on his own. It wasn't as if Stan didn't trust Kenny, he just felt as if something was up.

The last person left the bathroom finally, and that was when Kenny began to speak. "Kyle, you said you didn't know who the father was right?" He asked uncertainly, not looking at Kyle in the eye the entire sentence.

"Yeah... what about it? Don't lecture me on about how the father could want to steal the baby, Stan's already told me that crap at least ten times and I don't want two people lecturing me on it." Kyle said, recalling the last time the raven haired teen talking about this topic was just last week.

"Um... I think I might know who the father is..." Kenny finally spat out.

Kyle was wide eyed. "Who?! Oh please tell me Kenny!"

"That's the problem... I think it is... me." Kenny said slowly and quietly, his last word just barely a whisper but sounded like it had echoed through out the entire bathroom. It remained silent after that, with the redhead looking at Kenny with an unreadable expression and Kenny looking down at the ground guiltily. "I'm so sorry Kyle, you know I would never try to do something to purposely hurt you."

"Y-your the father?" Kyle stuttered out. "H-how... I m-mean we haven't e-even done a-anything!" Well that was what he thought.

"Look Kyle, remember that party we were at, the one with the whole school?"

"Yeah."

"Well you were pretty drunk, and so was I. I don't know how but we both ended up in some random person's bedroom... and we did it." Kenny said.

"Oh..."

"You haven't had sex with anyone else have you?" Kenny asked.

Kyle shook his head. "Oh God... I'm so sorry Kenny. I didn't know I was going to get pregnant... this is all my fault." Kyle cried, wiping his eyes. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"Dude, don't worry, I'm cool. Non of us would of known this would of happened anyway." Kenny insisted. "Anyway, I'm going to be a father, so I'm cool."

"Really?" Kyle said relieved. "But what do you think Stan is going to say, he might not like this..."

"It's not like we're going out." Kenny said. "I'm already going out with Butters. Now it's just a matter of time before Stan asks you out."

"What do you mean? Does Stan like me or something... and what will Butters say about me carrying your baby? Won't he get upset or something?" Kyle questioned.

Kenny shrugged. "I think Butters won't mind, and DUDE. You haven't noticed that Stan likes you?" He said, lowering his voice. "Have you not realized he is always at your side, well most the time and is the first person to stick up for you. People had started to question about you not being here, and God you should of been there."

"Why?"

"He heard someone bad-mouthing something about you, which wasn't true and he nearly got suspended, he broke the guy's nose, though it was hilarious though, the person got his ass handed to him by a guy like two years younger than him." Kenny smirked. "He's crazy about you anyway, just don't be surprised when he pops the question soon."

Kyle blushed slightly at the thought, did he really like Stan? He did say to him that he was the only person he wanted to raise a family with. And it was true, Stan was one of only people, apart from perhaps Kenny now, was that he trusted. "So, are you happy your going to be a father?" Kyle questioned.

"Yeah... though is it alright if I tell Butters though... he needs to know this or things might get difficult in the future. Is that alright with you, I promise you he won't tell anyone." Kenny asked.

Kyle quickly thought about it and agreed, it was the only right this to do after all. "As long as he doesn't tell the whole school though." Kyle said uncertainly.

"Sure, he won't tell anyone, don't you worry." Kenny smiled. "Well... I hope non of this caused any problems for you."

Kyle smiled. "Don't worry, I'm happy about all this. I'm going to have a baby after all." Kyle was wearing a sunny smile in which could of brightened up an entire room. True, at first he wanted the baby actually out of him, but now had quickly warmed up to the idea of having a child of his own, it would be nice. Sure, he would have to start to get extra responsible and have to get a job soon. And he won't get his entire education as he might not be able to complete school. Though he was kind of at his last year at high school. He was 18 after all.

Having a child would also mean he wouldn't be able to collage, but he didn't really mind that much, he would be having his hands full after all. But what about Stan, the raven haired teen had always told Kyle it was his dream to get into a sports collage in which he could practice football and rugby and perhaps become a teacher for one of the sports. It wouldn't be fair if his dream had to be ruined because of the redhead's baby. Sure, Kyle would miss Stan, but it would be best... right? It did also depend on what Stan actually decided to do as well. Kyle wouldn't exactly mind if Stan decided to stay home, but if it was because of him well of course he would feel guilty.

The two walked out of the bathroom to meet with Stan, who was standing outside, like he said he would be. He simply gave them both a smile before saying he had to head out for football practice. Kyle completely forgot about that, but didn't seem to mind that much as Kenny offered to watch him during the rest of the day. "Okay then, see you both later." Stan said before heading down the hallway.

"Oh hey Stan!" Someone suddenly said to him as he headed down the hallway.

"Hey Butters, sorry I have to head to football practice, speak later alright?" Stan said, turning his head and giving him a wave before heading towards the P.E. department.

"Alright then..." Butters said, brightening up when he spotted Kenny and Kyle. "Oh hey fellas!"

"Hi Butters." Kyle replied.

"Hey babes, how you doing?" Kenny asked.

"Fine Kenny." Butters said blushing, but you could tell that he was happy.

"Oh Butters, Kenny has something to tell you." Kyle said, turning to Kenny.

Butters smiled. "Really, what is it?"

"Well... Kyle's pregnant..."

"Really? Well congrats Kyle!" Butters said with a smile.

"But... I'm kinda the father." Kenny admitted.

Butters had nothing to say after that, but just looking at the two, turning his head to look at Kyle, then at Kenny. "W-when did you?"

"It was months ago Butters, I promise." Kyle said.

"We weren't even going out when it happened as well." Kenny added in. "But Butters, when the baby is born, I want to act as it's father and help around, you understand right?"

"Uh huh." Butters said, though something just seemed... off about him now. "I guess so."

Kenny smiled, ruffling the other blonde's hair. "I knew you'd understand, thanks Butters."

"Yeah... Well seeya later fellas, I have some... um homework I need to do." Butters said quickly before rushing down the hallway and leaving Kyle and Kenny looking at him confused.

"What's his problem?" Kyle questioned.

Kenny shrugged. "Probably realized he had undone homework due in next lesson." He suggested. The orange clad teen suddenly gave a wide smile. "I can't wait till I can meet little junior though."

XXX

Kyle sat on the seats as he watched the football team practice. He'd just wait till Stan was finished or came up to him and then he would tell him, Kenny was the father. It wouldn't be that hard right, just to say just a few simple words.

He pulled his orange jacket around him tightly as the wind grew stronger, and snow started to slowly drizzle down from the sky. It wasn't cold, well not colder than it already was, Kyle was used to the freezing weathers, but he didn't want anything to happen to baby, so he had to be careful around it at all times and make sure he kept himself safe so it would keep baby safe as well.

A faint smile tugged at his lips as he placed a single hand on his growing stomach. He was excited, soon he would be having a baby of his own. It was strange though, was he the first male in history to ever have a baby? Perhaps so, but did that mean he would be a freak, because like the doctor said in hospital, he was a boy who had a female's inside body. The thought never bothered him though, after all he was told if he ever thought that, just to push the thought the the back of his head, so that was what he did.

It didn't matter anyway what people said, he was happy to be having a baby and was proud. He didn't care if it was a girl or boy, because if it was healthy and happy, he would he happy to. The baby would have a brilliant family to, him acting as the mother, Stan would be the father, well perhaps the baby's second father, Kenny being first. The baby would have a great Uncle and have wonderful grandparents.

Everything was going to be perfect.

"Hey Kyle, what you doing up here?" The redhead lifted his head up to see Stan now, walking up the steps towards him.

Kyle peered behind the raven haired teen confused. "Isn't the practice still on? What are you doing up here?"

"Oh, hurt my hand during a tackle and came to get some bandages but then I saw you so obviously I came up to say hi." Stan explained. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Can't be bothered with class right now." Kyle said in a bored tone, making Stan smirk. "But anyway, I have to tell you something."

"And that is?" Stan asked, sitting down besides his friend.

Kyle poked his fingers nervously. "Um, me and Kenny know who the father is." Kyle said slowly, biting his lip slightly when he saw his friend's eyes widen.

"Who is it?!"

"Um... Kenny..."

Stan blinked at Kyle. "Kenny?" How was that even possible, when did Kyle and Kenny... What? Talk about a major surprise, this was definately something that Stan did not expect to happen. "How is that even possible, I thought you both were just only friends and Butters... he is Kenny's boyfriend!"

"I know, I know, but this happened months before Kenny and Butters got together, just think about it. I was drunk at a party and it just happened." Kyle said. "You know I wouldn't dare do that if I were sober, and non of us knew I was capable of having a baby!"

Stan sighed. "Dude, I understand... But Kenny is the father, seriously? He would be the last person I would expect to be the father. So it wouldn't really be surprising if the baby ends up blonde and blue eyed huh..."

"I guess so, AW THAT WOULD BE SO CUTE!" Kyle announced. "Or red hair and blue eyed, that would be adorable!"

Stan nearly face-palmed, but thought against it. "I guess it would be." He smiled lightly at Kyle instead. "I have to go and get the bandages now, I'll see you in a bit?"

"Sure..." Kyle said, smiling as he saw his friend run off. He stood up himself and headed back inside the school, where it was finally more warmer, thankfully.

Obviously the hallways were empty because everyone was in class, so Kyle was on his own, or so what he thought. He walked along besides the lockers, finding his own and opening it before putting his bag away but grabbing his pencil case out and placing it into his pocket.

He thought to just head back into class, and tell the teacher he just had a bad stomach but was alright now though.

When he started walking though, he found the silence being just intimidating however and started to pick up his pace, heading to the stairs where he grabbed onto the railing and started to walk up. Each step he took was slow, though he soon made it to the top of the stairs.

What he didn't notice though was to see someone just right in front of him when he reached the top step. "Damn y-you." The person said. Kyle recognized that voice and was ready to question the person but then something went wrong.

Something went terribly wrong.

In a split second, the person had pushed him and catching Kyle of guard and he fell down the steps, landing on the ground with a loud thud. The person didn't even think twice about running of and quickly escaped the scene before anyone saw him or Kyle.

XXX

Stan and Craig sat on the benches, Craig just finishing bandaging the other raven haired teen's hand. What surprised them both was when a certain blonde was running towards the two quickly.

Craig lifted his head, turning to to look at the blonde teen with his grey eyes. "Tweek?" He asked, concern in his voice. "What's wrong?"

He got no reply before Tweek ran into Craig, trembling in the taller's arms. "Dude Tweek, you alright? What happened?" Stan questioned.

Tweek lifted his head up before uttering a single sentence. "I've done something terrible."

* * *

_**Ah hah hah major plot twist! Thanks to TheBlackEsbreon and Zennaa for the ideas, you guys are the absolute best :p**_

_**Please review or something else could go wrong in the story, like... I dunno, the Death Note falling into South Park and Cartman picking it up or something, that would end terrible X3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own South Park**_

* * *

Stan looked at Tweek with a uncertain look. "What did you do like?"

"Kyle..." Was the one word the blonde said. The one word that set Stan off altogether.

"Dude where is he? Is he alright? What happened? Oh God, he isn't dead is he?!" He yelled, looking as if he were starting to loose the plot.

Tweek tensed up and yelped, trying to hide away from all this pressure. "Marsh, calm down I'm sure Kyle is fine. Right Tweek?" Craig said, looking down at Tweek who was curled up on his lap. He thought that Tweek would give a shaky nod and say he was over reacting, but it never happened. Craig frowned. So something was wrong. "Tweek, what happened, this is serious."

"It's m-my ngh fault." Tweek said sadly. "He's in the h-hospital."

And Stan was off like a rocket, jumping down two steps at a time as he headed out of the school field and heading straight to the hospital. He didn't even think twice about calling his parents or heading to the hospital in his car, no, all thoughts were on Kyle and Kyle only, was he going to be alright?

Snow started to drift down heavily and blew into his face, but he just swiped the white falling powder away as if it were a fly or something. He was only in his P.E kit as well and that consisted of shorts, though today he changed to tracksuit because of the weather, his football shirt and a pair of football boots. A jumper wouldn't be a bad thing to be wearing right now, but that was the last thing on his mind, warmth for himself.

Stan didn't care about the world around him, not the falling snow or the cars driving by, not the children heading out of school and walking with their parents or the fact that the hospital was miles away. The same thought buzzed through his head for the entire run to the hospital and it was so predictable on what it actually was.

Adrenalin ran through his body as he neared the dreaded Hells Past. Almost there, the sooner he gets there the sooner he can see Kyle. He burst through the hospital doors quickly, each door hitting against the wall noisily as he made his loud entrance and gaining a lot of pairs of eyes to be looking at him.

His breathing was ragged and deep as he made his way over to the receptionist, who seemed to remember him. After all, Stan was known as the person who looked after the pregnant dude, well that was her nickname for him anyway, Kyle's being 'pregnant dude'. "Where is...Kyle...Broflovski?" He asked her quickly, however taking deep breaths in between a few of his words.

She looked at him uncertainly as if he needed a hospital room, but thought against asking and typed a few things down on her computer. "Room 108 on the forth floor." She said to him. He nodded a thank you before running for the stairs and heading up them as quick as he could.

Stan soon neared room 108, and his pace turned into a more of a steady walk once he was actually behind the hospital door. A sudden feeling waved through his body, he was feeling... nervous? Afraid? Why was he feeling like that, he was Kyle's super best friend, he had to be there for him. Though when he reached out for the door handle and when his hand grasped it, he couldn't find that strength to open the door, as if he were to afraid to see the results on the other side. He closed his eyes, thinking about all this. Something was just telling him something bad has happened and nothing good was going to come out of Kyle's accident, whatever it was, and something bad was just going to happen. Stan didn't want to know the results, what if it meant death?

Was the baby alright? Stan knew he was going to be devastated if he found that the baby died during all this. Wouldn't Kenny be to, he was the father after all. But what about Kyle. The redhead had finally settled down about having a child and seemed the most excited from everyone about his child, though what would of his parents said about the parents of the baby? Stan knew the Broflovski's, and they would of been thrilled, though puzzled to know that their son was pregnant.

He took a deep breath before gently pushing the door open, it silently opened and Stan made his way into the room quietly. The sound of beeping was heard from the different machines, a heart rate monitor and other stuff Stan had no idea what was. His eyes were focused on the redhead, who was conscious and alive. However one look at him and Stan was concerned, he was just sitting there and looking out of the window silently. His eyes seemed to be empty and lifeless as he gazed out of the window.

Bad news, it was all going to be bad news from this point on Stan concluded. "Hey Kyle... Are you alright?" He asked softly, sitting on a chair besides the bed. "I came here as soon as I heard."

He got no response, which worried him. Stan sat there, the feeling of tension building up in the hospital room. Something had gone wrong. A sharp feeling was felt, what if it were his fault? Stan's eyes opened wide in realization, this could be his fault. If he hadn't of gone to football practice, he would of had stayed with Kyle at all times and whatever happened to him, he could of prevented it. It didn't matter if it was a deadly disease that suddenly struck the redhead, Stan swore he would of went to the other side of the earth just to find the cure. But from the looks of it, it wasn't anything medical related that caused him in this hospital.

There was a white bandage wrapped around Kyle's head and it was clearly noticeable, a white bandage wrapped around his head. There was no signs of blood, but that wasn't something that Stan wasn't that weary about, it was the fact that why there was a bandage around his head. Had he fallen or something, or did he get into a fight with someone. If there had been a fight Stan knew he would of stopped it as soon as possible. But if there was a fight Tweek would of told Craig, and obviously Craig would of sorted that out singled handedly.

"Dude, what happened?" Stan asked carefully, not wanting to set Kyle of, as the littlest thing did after all still set Kyle of, though not as bad as the start of the pregnancy. "Well you can tell me if you want to, of course you don't have to tell me anything at all if your not comfortable with it, let's just forget what I just asked-"

"He's dead Stan."

"W-what?"

Kyle made the first sign of movement from when Stan walked into the room and looked over at his raven haired teen friend, giving him an unreadable look. "He's dead Stan." Kyle repeated again. "It was going to be a baby boy... and I was going to be his mother... and, and..." A stray tear gently rolled down the teen's cheek. "And I loved him!"

Dead. The baby was dead. Stan stared at the floor as that seemed the only appropriate place for him to intensely look at without seeming disrespectful. "I'm so sorry dude." Stan said with an apologetic tone. He looked up to see more tears had started to stream down the redhead's face. Stan raised his hand and used his thumb to rub away any tears that started to fall, carefully gazing into Kyle's eyes which were staring back at him in a sort of desperate way, with a look that held a helpless feeling.

"It's not fair Stan, it's not fair." Kyle kept repeating over and over again, a hand placed on his stomach. "They want to take the baby away from me, you know, it's gonna be born stillborn because since it's been developed so much." He gulped, wiping his eyes. "I don't want this, make it all stop, please."

The raven haired teen suddenly felt tears stinging in his eyes and felt as if his heart was in his throat. What could he do, nothing he thought of sounded like it would work right now, he just felt to sad, to empty to do anything. There wasn't anything he could do to help, and that made him feel bad, the best he could do right now was to just be there for Kyle, and stick with him no matter what. "Kyle..." He said softly. "I'll be here for you alright."

Kyle nodded, gripping onto Stan's hand, well more like his thumb in need of comfort. The doors suddenly opened loudly to reveal Sheila and Gerald, both looking worried. The mother gave a loud cry when she saw her son sitting on a hospital bed. "Oh my poor baby!" She cried loudly, rushing over to his bedside. "Kyle sweetie are you alright? You've been crying."

"I'm alright mum." He said, gripping onto Stan's hand tightly. Stan secretly smiled, Kyle was acting so brave in front of his parents, it sort of made him feel proud.

"Kyle what happened? We came as soon as the school called." Gerald said, his voice laced with worry as he stood at the foot of his son's hospital bed. "Your alright now aren't you? They said you were bleeding over the phone."

Stan gave him a look, which read that he wanted to know what happened to him. That was a question he also wanted to know. "I was?" Kyle asked confused. "I don't really remember."

"Well what do you remember?" Shelia asked. "Sweetie it's important you remember what happened." She looked at Kyle with a sort of stern expression, which read that she wanted him to remember what happened as soon as possible and wanted him to explain what happened in extreme detail.

Kyle sat in the hospital bed, a look of concentration on his face. "I was walking to class after talking to Stan in the football field. I remember it being really quiet and I started to head up the stairs, but when I reached the top... Someone was there, and they had a face of anger and they pushed me down the stairs..."

"Who pushed you Kyle?" Gerald asked quickly.

"It was...um..."

"Now don't pressure him about it." Shelia said gently. "You don't have to tell us now if you don't want to sweetie."

Kyle blinked, he didn't really have any problems telling his parents who pushed him.

"Come on Gerald, let's give Kyle some time before he tells us." Shelia said, obviously thinking her son was in a traumatic state, in which he was kind of, but not one that could prevent him for telling his parents. He sighed when they left the room, well the red haired woman pulling the brunette out.

"I didn't mind telling them." Kyle muttered.

"You can tell me if you want." Stan said kindly.

Kyle nodded. "It was..."

* * *

"Butters, you have to be kidding me!" Kenny sat on the end of his bed, his head in his hands. Butters stood at the teen's door, wearing an anxious expression and his face tear stained. "How could you?"

"I'm so sorry Kenny!" The blonde sniffed. "I got jealous and everything, I thought he was going to take you away from me."

"You didn't have to push him down the damn stairs!" Kenny said loudly, lifting his head up and his icy blue eyes glaring over at the other blonde. "Damn it Butters, have you realized what you've done?"

The other wiped his eyes, looking at Kenny with such an innocent look, it sounded so unreal that he was the one who pushed Kyle down the stairs. Yes, little Butters was the person who did it, he was the one who pushed the redhead down the stairs. "Oh jeez, what's going to happen now Kenny? I don't want to go to prison."

Kenny sighed heavily, he had already predicted from the moment he saw Kyle lying on the floor, the baby was dead. His chances of being a parent were all gone to nothing, and it was all thanks to Butters. But the strange thing was, he wasn't all that entirely mad, which was really something since Butters practically murdered his unborn child. "I'm not letting you go to prison, don't worry." Kenny said. "No one can know you pushed Kyle and killed his baby, yes you killed it. Manslaughter is also a crime to which we have to keep in mind." He explained. "Now, does anyone know that it was you?"

Butters poked his fingers together. "Kyle does. He saw me, and there was also someone else, but I didn't get to see their face before they ran off."

"Shit, now we have two people to worry about." Kenny said, standing up.

"W-what do you mean by that?" The other blonde asked confused, watching as Kenny walked over to his window and looked outside. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm absolutely crazy." Kenny suddenly admitted. "And I would do anything for you, which means murder."

Butters froze on the spot, his ocean eyes looking delicately at Kenny. "You don't mean... Kenny you wouldn't would you? That's horrible!"

"Yeah, but you had the guts to push him down the stairs." Kenny spat, turning around to look at him. "My brother Kevin did this once, and he got away with everything. Killed the guy who was screwing with his girl and slit the throat of the guy who watched it all and the two ran away to California, where they are to this day." The orange clad teen said as if he were telling a story. "It's so simple Butters, just find the person who saw it all and dispose of him and get the hell out of the country."

"But what about Kyle? It'll only be a matter of time before he tells Stan everything and then he'll be after us. I don't want to kill all my friends at once." Butters said. It was true, he hated killing, so why did he push Kyle down the stairs and kill an innocent unborn child? His emotions got the best of him, a darker side of him he never knew he had was just released like that, that's why he did it. He just couldn't accept the fact that Kenny, his Kenny alone, was going to be a father to someone else's child. It was also true however that Butters regretted everything he did once he did it, and that's why he fled the scene and straight to Kenny.

Kenny ran a hand through his blonde locks. He knew he had to get Kyle to keep quiet, and that would most likely have to be through death. Everyone knew that Kyle was capable of spreading a secret around everyone under a day, and it would only be a matter of time before this secret was spread too. It was just the thought of killing Kyle though, that was something Kenny wished to avoid. He and Kyle were going to be parents together for Heaven's sake, Kyle was carrying his child and that seemed to bond the two closer together than never before, even if he knew he was going to be the father only for a few hours. Finding out they were going to be a father would overwhelm any person.

"I'll sort him out later." Kenny said confidently. "I'll just make sure he doesn't tell anyone, alright? After all, there will be no point in getting rid of him if he had already told anyone..."

"Why don't we just leave the country now, or just hand myself in. I-I don't think I can handle all the pressure of being a free man after killing someone, I'll just feel guilty all the time." Butters said saidy.

Kenny narrowed his eyes, making his way over to the other blonde and putting a hand on either side of Butters' shoulders. "Don't feel guilty, you didn't mean to do it right, that's what you said. Just think of it... as an accident and you were the accidental cause of it all, but nothing is your fault. Perhaps the baby died before any we didn't even know, they don't have any evidence to get you Butters, and if the police to try and find you, I'll help you escape." He carefully placed a gentle kiss on the other's forehead. "I promise you, everything will work out fine and nothing will go wrong."

Butters smiled softly, believing every word his lover had just said to him. "Thank you Kenny."

"Kenny!" His mother yelled from the living room. "One of your friends are here!"

"I'll be right back alright?" The orange clad teen said to Butters before leaving his bedroom to the front door. Who he saw did kind of surprise him. "Tucker, what are you doing here?"

"Is Butters here?" Craig asked, not even bothering to answer the others questioned, which was now probably going to remain unanswered. Kenny knew the moment he heard Butters' name slip out of the teen's mouth, he knew.

"What is it to you?" Kenny asked, deciding to experiment a little bit. He lent on the door frame casually, keeping his cocky and over-confident attitude with him at all time. It wouldn't make him look the slightest bit suspicious if he did just that right? Of course not, well hopefully.

Craig flipped him off, as per usual, and then crossed his arms. "Listen Kenny, we both know you know where he is, so you might as well tell me. It's non of your business between all this."

"Well your about to make it my problem." Kenny said boldly. "Now, I have a pretty good idea why your here."

"Good, so that means you know what happened?"

"And what am I supposed to know?"

"Don't play dumb asshole. You know that Butters was the one who pushed Kyle down the stairs, your the first person the little fag would go to after all." Craig replied. "And it isn't right if you go and protect him over something like this."

"Alright Tucker, you don't need to tell me the rights and wrongs in life, it's not like your an angel yourself." Kenny snapped back. So it was Craig that saw everything? No, Craig wouldn't just run away if he saw Butters pushing Kyle down the stairs. Obviously someone had told Craig about what happened, over wise he wouldn't be here right now. "So who told you then?"

"Why should I tell you, your obviously going to do something you'll regret if I tell you." The raven haired teen answered. "Don't worry thought."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Why should I be worried?"

"I'm giving you a week, hand him over to the police, or I'll do it myself." Craig stated with his monotone voice. "Butters not only hurt Kyle, but other people to, people I actually care about and that is something I cannot forgive."

He turned around, heading down the dirt path. "Hey Tucker?" Craig momentarily stopped walking, waiting for Kenny's response. "You should watch your back for now on."

"I should say the same to you." Craig replied, not turning back around as he continued to head down the path, walking away from the McCormick household.

* * *

Things had never been so tense on Monday at school. Kyle walked in shakily, wearing his old orange jacket since he had no use for the bigger one and his usual other clothing. Stan had his arm around the other's shoulder, and gave anyone who gave them a look a huge glare to show that if they dared mess with either of them, he would murder them on the spot.

Kenny and Butters had walked in as casual as possible, though when Butters spotted Stan and Kyle it felt as if the whole world just stopped. He was so sure that he was going to be butchered by one of them, worse situation both of them, but thankfully Kyle didn't seem to want to make a huge fuss and led Stan away when he noticed that his friend looked like he was going to do something way overly drastic.

Tweek and Craig walked in to the school as usual, with Tweek dropping all his papers all the time and the two constantly stopping to pick up all the scattering papers. Tweek gave Butters a scared look when he passed him but Craig gave Kenny threatening look, which neither Tweek or Butters understood but Kenny was fully aware on what he meant.

"You going to be alright?" Stan asked as they approached their first class, which was Woodwork with this random teacher who was actually a chick.

"Why wouldn't I be." Kyle asked, looking straight ahead and showing no signs of emotion. "Just because of one small thing, doesn't mean I can't head back and live my normal life like I did before."

Stan bit his lip, which he had been doing a lot lately so it wasn't a surprise when he felt a tiny drop of blood on his tongue. It was a fact, Kyle was at breaking point. He told his parents everything about the child he never had. At first they were shocked, and wanted to know who the father was, in which Kyle actually said was Stan, who played along. If Shelia and Gerald knew Kenny was the father, there would of been Hell to pay. When he left the hospital, he was no longer carrying a child, but in his hand he held a piece of paper which contained his son's hand prints along with his footprints. The name they gave the child, well what Gerald and Shelia had to decide, was Nick.

Both of the Broflovski parents insisted that they had a small funeral for the baby, and they did just that and now at the graveyard, was a new grave. "I was just wondering." Stan replied, both of them heading inside the classroom.

It was empty, apart from the teacher sitting at her desk. "Morning boys, my name is Miss Kira. Please take a seat at any stool, there will be a seating plan however so don't get yourself comfortable." She informed.

The two nodded at her before taking a seat at the front work area. "So... You want to go skating this weekend or something?" Stan suggested. "Just you and me?"

"I don't know, depends if I have enough time to do so or not." Kyle replied, playing around with a pencil. Apparently the tip of a pencil was more interesting than his super best friend. "I'll tell you Friday night."

"Okay then." Stan said, trying not to sound disappointed that much.

Other pupils started to enter the classroom and started to take a seat, though first class wasn't for another quarter of a hour. "Hey Kahl, Stan." Cartman said in his evil yet cheerful tone. "Long time no see, what have you been up to then?"

"Nothing much." Kyle replied.

Cartman blinked, not a snarky comment? "Well someone is in a good mood today." The brunette stated.

"Don't start." Kyle snapped instantly.

Ah, there was the Kyle he knew. "So Stan, have you checked out our new teacher, I didn't know that chicks could work as woodwork teachers!"

"Jesus dude, don't be so sexist. Of course chicks can work as woodwork teachers, and I don't want to check her out thank you very much." Stan replied.

"But dude, she's so hot and I'm pretty sure she's a teacher in the training so she couldn't be more than two years older than me, I mean I'm pretty sure she's 18." He said cheerfully. "Yo Clyde, what do you think about the new teacher?"

"She's alright." Clyde said from the other side of the table.

"Alright? Are you blind or something?" Cartman asked in disbelief.

"Dude, your acting like a bigger perv than Kenny, and that's hard to do." Token stated casually. "Though she is pretty hot."

"Told you Stan." Cartman said with a grin.

The raven haired teen rolled his eyes. "Okay class!" Miss Kira shouted loudly to gain everyone's attention. "My name is Miss Kira as some of you may know and I'm your new woodwork teacher for the term. Now before we start I do have a seating plan for the class..."

And soon everyone was sitting down in their correct seats which the teacher had decided for them. Stan decided his seat was alright, on his right was Token, opposite him was Red and next to Red was Kyle. "Miss, why am I on a table with a bunch of boys?" Red asked.

"Not a lot of girls signed up for this class." Miss Kira explained. That was true enough as only Red, Bebe, Wendy and Heidi. "So as you can see, I kinda had to put you with the boys, sorry about that."

Red pouted but accepted the fact never the less. "So I'm going to show you the basics of the class and then we can start our project for this term."

Stan sighed, did he want to do woodwork? No, this was just something that his father made him do. The class was actually for the entire morning, and what a long morning it was. It seemed like a million years had passed when it was finally lunch time.

He and Kyle made their way to the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table, and some others sat down with them. "Bonjour." Christophe said as he sat down at the table, Gregory close by his side. (A/N I can't write his accents in, it's just difficult) "Is it alright we sit here?"

"Sure, go on right ahead." Kyle said with no emotion in his voice.

"What's with you?" Gregory asked, starting to eat his sandwich.

"Nothing, nothing." The redhead replied, using a plastic fork to poke at his salad.

The blonde wasn't fully convinced, but went back to eating his food non of the less. Christophe simply pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke it, despite the fact he was sitting in a room full of other children and a teacher could easily detect where the smoke was coming from.

"Hey, got one to spare?" A voice asked. Stan lifted his head up to see it was Craig and Tweek. Wonder what they were doing here, they usually sat with Clyde and Token. It was obvious Craig was the one who asked for the smoke, because last time Tweek tried it, he placed the wrong side of the stick in his mouth and ended up in hospital.

Christophe didn't say anything, but pull out his packet and pull out three, handing them over. "Just don't ask for one later alright? I only have this pack for today." Yes, one pack for today but no doubt he would bring in five tomorrow, he was just addicted.

"Thanks." The raven haired teen said, placing one of the death sticks into his mouth and the french brunette pulled out a lighter, lighting it for him. "So, anything new?" He looked at Kyle when saying that, which went unnoticed by Kyle himself.

"Not really." Kyle did say, continuing to pick at his salad.

"Nothing...Interesting? Surprising? Nothing revealing?" Craig asked.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Kyle frowned at him. "Are you trying to hint at something, because if you are I have no idea what. Now shut up or push off."

"Whatever Broflovski." The raven haired teen sighed. "I wonder if Marsh knows what I'm on about?" He asked loudly on purposely.

Tweek looked at his friend confused, it was as if Craig was acting very out of character for some reason, though he could easily guess what it was about. When Stan had left, Craig demanded Tweek tell him everything he knew on what happened. So of course, Tweek told him everything, and that's when Craig left for Kenny's house.

"C-Craig? Ngh, can I speak to you?" Tweek asked suddenly.

His friend nodded and the two slipped from the seats and outside of the cafeteria into the hallways, which were empty. "What's wrong?"

"Um... Is Kyle alright? I-I mean should w-we even k-know about all this? I bet he didn't w-want us to k-know he was p-p-pregnant." Tweek stumbled on. "Oh Jesus, what if spies plotted this plan so they can go and assassinate him! OH CHRIST CRAIG WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

Craig sighed. "No one is spying on us, and there aren't going to be any gnomes before you ask." He said. "And we can't help it if we found out about Kyle's pregnancy, and he isn't anymore anyway so it doesn't matter. The baby is dead, Tweek, so it's not like we're keeping such a big secret. We will tell them about Butters and Kenny later though when Kyle decides to face reality, it's important he knows, though something tells me he already knows."

Tweek nodded. "I g-guess so. But this is way to much pressure though. What did Kenny say to you?"

"Just to watch my back, so obviously he has something planned." He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, he tries something and I'll have his head on a stick."

"YOU WON'T SERIOUSLY DO THAT WILL YOU?!" Tweek yelled loudly. "Oh Jesus, happy place, happy place." He said to himself, trying to get into his happy place while a smirk creeped up on Craig's face.

"Of course not, you know I don't kill." Craig reassured. "Come on, let's just head back in before fatass eats our lunch or something." He took the blonde by the hand and led him back into the caferteria.

It was a surprise he didn't notice the blush on the blonde's cheeks.

* * *

Stan sat in his room, chin in his hands at a look of pure concentration on his face. What to do, what to do. Kyle had asked to be alone for a little while though Stan knew he was going to call during the night, he always did.

Though he still thought on what to do. Not about calling Kyle, though it had something to do about Kyle though.

No, it was this feeling. That feeling was love. Sure he hated himself for it, he had fallen in love with his super best friend, something that he told himself he would never do. But he had gone and done it, and now Stan couldn't get Kyle out of his head, it was like Kyle had taken over his brain.

His head suddenly jolted up when he noticed his dad walk into the room. "Hey there." Randy said cheerfully, though frowned when he noticed his son looking down. "What's up? You want to have a talk with your good old father?" He asked, sitting down besides Stan.

Now usually on a regular day, Stan would just ask his dad to leave the room straight away, or on those rare occasions yell at him to leave, but perhaps Randy was the key to solving his problems. "Actually I do."

Randy actually looked surprised, he was expecting another rejection but apparently not. "Okay then, what's wrong then?" He asked uncertainly, boy, this was going to be difficult. Perhaps he could go on the internet and find a guide on talking to your teenage sons.

"Dad, there's this... person I like." Stan started uncertainly and not being specific on the gender. "They are all I can think about, day and night and I don't know what to do. I'm not sure if they will like me back or not."

"Oh boy, girl trouble." Randy said. "I understand you." He said, looking away whilst rubbing his neck.

"Do you know what I should do to get them to notice me, or at least know that I like them without them thinking I'm weird." The raven haired teen asked.

"Well... I've got a suggestion. Do you know where they live?" The father of two asked.

"Of course I do."

"Well, write them a song and play it outside their house, chicks are turned on by that sort of stuff." Randy said.

"Oh... um okay then." Stan said, once again chewing on his lip. "Do you know if it works on guys?"

"Guys, why would you want to know that-... Oh..." Randy grinned sheepishly. "I'm not really that sure...Since I've never tried it and all."

"Oh, I was just asking, not like I needed to know." Stan replied, looking away and rubbing his neck, the obvious signs that he was lying.

"Stan, I don't really care if your into girls or if your into boys. As long as your happy, I'm happy really." Randy explained.

"Really?"

"Really." Randy said, standing up from the bed. "Now if you excuse me, your mother wants me to watch this crappy chick movie with her."

Stan grinned as he watched his father leave the room. He was a crazy man, and had some sort of strange problems, but Stan sure as Hell wouldn't want him to trade him in for anyone else.

There was a problem though, he didn't really know how to write songs. He wasn't the musical type, more of the sporty type of person and sporty people didn't really sing, the exception of High School Musical, which Stan hated.

He did, however, know how to play a guitar. He was grateful that a music lesson finally came in handy instead of not. It had to be a coincidence that their was a guitar in the house, well in his Dad's room. But if Randy and Sharon were watching a chick movie then it would be best if he avoided that room for a little while. "So, just to write the song I guess." Stan said to himself, going to his desk and pulling out a note book, which was for studying but this was an exception, a very important and urgent one.

"What am I supposed to write about?" He suddenly thought. "Ah shit, this is going to take a while."

* * *

Ike sat happily in the living room, playing on the family Xbox. He hadn't anything better to do, he knew he couldn't go and pester Kyle about playing with him as last time he did that the redhead literally screamed at him to leave the room and threatened to throw a plant pot at his head. His mother was in the kitchen on the phone and his father was out on a case. So he basically had the living room to himself.

He knew something was up however and he was kind of scared himself. Watching as your parents leave the house in a blind panic and forgetting to bring their youngest son would make you a little worried. The first thing that came to his mind was Kyle, he knew that his parents would call him first if they had to head out for an emergency.

Then they headed back in the house and they still didn't really notice the eleven year old sitting on the couch, clutching a pillow to his chest and sniffling slightly. Of course he was terrified, he thought something bad happened and from the looks of it, something did happen. Kyle wasn't home for a few days, but when he came back Ike couldn't of bee happier.

However, Kyle just didn't seem the same. His face more pale as usual, bloodshot eyes that meant that he had been crying though showed no signs of him needing to and his orange jacket seemed several sizes to big for him. Kyle didn't really say anything, but head to his room where he remained today, only leaving for the bathroom and school, food wasn't really important though Shelia did always bring a plate of something up for him.

The game started up on the screen and Ike grinned, it was a racing game, a game which Kyle used to play with him all the time when the redhead wasn't actually studying, so basically perhaps the two actually played together on it yearly. Of course Ike still played the driving game without his older brother, but it was more fun when Kyle was with him.

He was about to press the play button but then heard a sound from outside, as if someone was climbing over the white picket fence that was outside their house. The sounds of someone walking along the snow could be faintly heard. Ike didn't sense any danger though, the footsteps seemed to steady and familiar for that.

The youngster headed up to the window and pulled the curtain back. He grinned at what he saw and opened up the window. "Hey Stan, what are you doing out here at this time?" He called out.

"Um..." The teen grinned sheepishly at Ike. "I was going to sing a song for your brother..."

"Really? Why not do Guitar Hero for him instead?" Ike asked, a curious glint in his eyes.

"That's not possible, there aren't any plugs out here or a television!" Stan said, though he look like he was slightly considering it.

Ike lent on the window sill. "So what type of song is it? A love song?"

"Um, maybe." Stan admitted with a smile, though his cheeks had gone several shades darker than they originally were. "You can go back to whatever you were doing now."

The youngster grinned, he totally knew it! He sat in front of the television, and just to be a nice person, plugged headphones in and listened to music loudly so there would be one less thing Stan actually had to be embarrassed about.

Now there was Stan, standing outside at late hours, a guitar equipped in his hands and a song in his head. After at least twenty attempts, he finally found a song that he thought was in the okay section and drew the point across without him embarrassing himself to much about it.

He couldn't back out now though, not after all that time, well perhaps a hour of just learning on how to play the song on guitar, which wasn't that hard saying you had to bundle a few chords together and make them sound good.

Now, to get Kyle's attention. What is the easiest way to get someone's attention if they were upstairs? Ah, simple! Stan picked up a pile of snow, making it into a snowball and lobbed it at Kyle's bedroom window. He waited there for a few moments before Kyle finally came to the window, opening up his green curtains and looking out wearily. When he spotted his friend however he opened the window up. "Dude, what are you doing out at this time? And why are you on my garden with a guitar?"

"Well, Kyle. I kinda... um wrote you a song. I really crappy, stupid song that isn't even good, but it's a song." Stan explained, holding the guitar and placing his unmitted hand on the strings. "By the way I hope you have health insurance because I can't sing and I really do want you to listen to this song."

"Um, okay then..." Kyle said uncertainly, sitting on the window ledge.

"Open up your window, I have something to say...

Kyle, oh Kyle, I think about you everyday.

Your the...mud on my shoes, that sparkle in my eye

Kyle, oh Kyle, would I even ever lie?

Well... Um I'm getting kinda nervous about this next line..." He took a deep breath, acting as if his entire life depended on it.

"Kyle, oh Kyle, will you be...mine?"

Stan lowered his head, hiding the blush on his face. He swore, if he even placed his face in the snow, the snow would melt straight away.

Kyle on the other hand had a surprised look on his face, his mouth open slightly agape as he looked down. Both of them were too speechless to speak, so there they were in an uncomfortable silence. Kyle couldn't say anything, his mouth was as dry as a desert. "Uh... S-Stan? Um..." Was all he managed to spill out.

The raven haired teen let out a small sigh, he knew it. It was too soon to ask, that was probably it. "Y-you know, I t-think I should leave. S-sorry for bothering y-you." He said shakily, turning around with guitar in hand and ready to step over the white picket fence once more.

"No!" Kyle suddenly shouted, freezing the other in his steps. "Don't go! I didn't get to give you an answer."

Stan turned around, looking up at the redhead expectantly, though knew he was ready to be disappointed so he got ready to hear those few words that would change everything, the sound of rejection.

"I would love to."

* * *

_**I KNEW I COULD DO IT, MAKE A 7,000 WORD CHAPTER! I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF, AND HOW QUICK I DID IT IN. Alright maybe... uh three days? Is a long time well in my opinion anyway, I'm just little miss impatient. Well thanks to TheBlackEsbreon and Zennaa again, for helping me with the song at the end (so cute) :)**_

_**Also, can I ask a favor? In the reviews, just type either Craig or Tweek, as an important thing is coming up in the story, and so on. Just one of their names please ^^ And just review in general as well please.**_

_**Thanks for you all for reading**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_It's been ages since I've updated this, sozzy about that ^^;_**

**_I don't own South Park_**

* * *

Usually when couples started out, it would start out a little awkward, and some people may be a little timid. However when it came to Stan and Kyle, they didn't find it awkward, in fact some stuff they did now was the stuff they did when they were in the friend zone as well.

Currently Kyle was lying on his stomach on his bed, reading a book whilst Stan was lying next to him, though he was on his back. Both of them were holding one another's hand as well so they were always attached some way. "Why aren't you going to the police about Butters?" Stan asked, looking up at the light bulb above him.

Kyle continued to flick through the pages of the book he was reading. He wasn't ignoring Stan, he was just thinking and taking a long time about it. "I don't know man, I guess I just have this feeling that someone else is going to. After all, you did say Tweek and Craig know, so one of them might tell the police and if they don't, I guess we can go over and tell the police." Kyle explained all this carefully, but when Stan tilted his head ever so slightly and saw Kyle's eyes, he saw how lifeless they looked. "This may sound strange, but now that I think about it, I guess this is life's way of telling me that I was never meant to have a baby and that's only a job for a woman."

Stan continued to look up, feeling the grip of Kyle's hand tighten around his, so the redhead was nearly crushing his hand. "Dude, are you serious about that though. Life gave you female organs and as strange as that sounds, perhaps you were some sort of experiment to show if males could have children." Stan said out loud. "And the test worked because you did get pregnant after all. The only reason it didn't work out because of a stupid mistake I made, and that was making you tell everyone about your child. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kyle said warmly, taking off his reading glasses and placing them on his bed stand along with his book he seemed to be finished reading. "It's not like we knew Butters was going to do that, and it could of happened anytime, purposely or accidental. I guess I've gotten over it, so you should do."

Stan nodded, still lying on the redhead's bed despite Kyle now sitting up on it. "You know Kyle, if you had the chance would you want to get pregnant again?" Stan asked him, closing his eyes and yawning slightly. "And you'd know who the father is and everything. It would be more organized. Think about it, you'll just miss school altogether, I'll get us a job and we can move into our own little apartment."

"Are you hinting at something?" Kyle asked amused and smirking when he saw his lover turn red, he just loved it when he got the better out of him.

"O-of course not." Stan said adamantly. "I was just suggesting something to you."

"Of course you were." Kyle said smiling. "Come on, let's go downstairs and get some lunch. I think we might have some peanut butter left over."

Stan had only sat up on the bed by the time Kyle had ran out of his bedroom. The raven haired teen couldn't help but let out a small smile. Kyle's smile wasn't something he had seen a lot lately, and he sure as hell loved it so damn much. It was like all the clouds that had kept Kyle ransom had faded away and out came the sunshine, and the day was brightened up quickly within a blink of an eye.

He hopped out of the bed, and out of the room. He was pretty sure that all the peanut butter had been eaten up but perhaps Kyle had stocked up more, because Stan was pretty sure only five jars of it wouldn't of lasted an entire 13 weeks.

The Broflovski house was like his second home now, and Mr and Mrs Broflovski were like his second set or parents. Ike was like the brother he never had. Stan had to admit he did like it more at this house hold but he couldn't really swap it for his true home at the Marsh house. Sure his mother was strict and way over protective to the point of her doing something way over dramatic, and his father was sometimes a drunken mess which could lead to some strange things happening, and his sister could be a pain in the ass and a bitch most of the time. But these were the people he grew up.

But he also grew up with Kyle.

It was strange, the two had been friends since they were babies. That was thanks to Sharon and Shelia being good friends. Sharon was the first to have her baby, as Stan was born on October 10th, and Kyle came months later on May 26th. The funny thing was, Kyle had always been taller than Stan, through out kindergarten, elementary and high school, he was even just an inch taller than him now. Never the less, the two were best friends, and now were lovers and both of them knew thier parents didn't mind, they were kind of expecting it anyway.

Kyle had been Stan's first friend, and Stan had been Kyle's first friend. They stuck together through everything, Stan sorting out the bullies for Kyle, Kyle giving Stan the answers for the homework, Stan always waiting behind class for Kyle who decided to have a half hour chat to their teacher after class about homework, Kyle helping Stan home after an injury in football. No matter what it was, they were always there for one another.

He headed downstairs into the kitchen, where Kyle was happily making a peanut butter sandwich, despite one already been made next to him. "I made one for you, you take ages getting down stairs by the way." The redhead stated, handing the china with a sandwich on over to Stan, who took gratefully. Kyle finished making his and the two sat down at the kitchen table. "Remember back in elementary where I used to hate peanut butter." Kyle suddenly said.

Stan nodded. "You threw it at Cartman because he was annoying you about it and that's how you got your first detention."

Kyle grinned. "And since because I was so sad but they weren't letting me out of it, you randomly hit some kid in the face with a baseball bat so you could join me?"

"Yeah... though I kind of had the stay the rest of the week as well." Stan said.

"But I stayed with you didn't I?" Kyle reminded him. That was how the two got their reputation on being 'bad children'. One of them would get into detention, so the other did something worse to get in, though ended up getting a longer punishment. So the other had to do something worse until they got suspended, but their parents never found out. All letters were disposed of, they pretended to be ill for a week, they managed to get Kenny to hack into the school system and get rid of the evidence of all the stuff they did and there was a lot of forging signatures.

"Of course you did. You beat up your brother once to just stay with me." Stan mentioned.

"He totally forgave me for that, he thought we were play fighting!" Kyle replied.

"You shouted 'kick the baby' and literally kicked him the entire length of the football field. I should know because I watched you do all of that." Stan chuckled. "Though I have to admit that was funny really."

"Though my parents did find out about that one. I was grounded for an entire month." Kyle said with a groan at the end, stressing the words 'entire' and 'month'. "That was pure torture but I guess I got through it."

"That's only because I snuck in through your window, and can I remind you, breaking my wrist in the progress, to see you because you were so desperate to see me." Stan reminded, tapping his right wrist with two fingers. "Though I guess it was worth it."

"We definitely have a screwed up childhood." Kyle stated. He started to laugh, so hard that Stan started and the two couldn't stop and both nearly fell out of their chairs laughing. Luckily they kept balance by leaning on one another so they were alright. It was obvious they had a very screwed up childhood, a very strange one for an average child to live anyway. But it was a childhood they both loved and cherished. "But I can't wait for the future."

"What type of future are you thinking about?" Stan asked, finally calmed down himself though he couldn't stop a smile stretching out on his face.

"Oh you know, the usual. Get married to a hot guy, who has lovely dark hair, slightly tanned skin, eyes the color of the ocean and wears a very attractive red poofball hat." Kyle said. "Then perhaps live in a nice spacious flat with this very attractive guy, not a house but a flat in South Park and have some pretty nice neighbors and we'll have the cheesy ending of living happily ever after. What about you?"

Stan smirked. "I think I might find a chick and hook up with her."

"No, you can't do that!" Kyle said, almost in a rather childish way. "You and me are going to get married and stay together! You can't make me sad by not doing that!" He pouted slightly, still as vulnerable as ever.

"I know, I was just messing with you." Stan reminded him. "Now your not going to go and break my heart and get together with a girl are you?"

"Of course not." Kyle smiled, being serious again. He leaned forwards and gently locked his lips against his lover's, only momentarily before pulling away again. "You know I love you to much to do that."

"I know, I know." Stan replied, patting Kyle's head as it he the other didn't have his green hat on for once. It had been a while really since Kyle had put his hat on.

The both of them smiled warmly at each other before leaning in closer for a quick tender kiss, that ended the moment it started. "I totally knew you both were going to go out."

Both of them turned around quickly to see Ike standing at the kitchen door, his phone in his hand and seemingly recording everything that just happened. All color drained from Kyle's face, no doubt Ike would put that video on Facebook, and then everyone will find out about him and Stan, and he wanted to personally tell everyone when the time was right. "Delete whatever you recorded now." Kyle barked at him. "Or I swear you'll-"

"Don't worry, I didn't record anything." Ike said, though the smirk on his face still made Kyle feel suspicious. "Stan can even check if he wants to. Your not though, you'll find my other black mail videos."

"WHAT?!" The redhead started to yell at his younger brother as Ike handed his phone over to Stan, who look it with a grin and surfed through the different videos and photos on there.

"No video of us." He concluded, handing the phone back to Ike. "Though there are a good phew of you." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "And there was one of you in the shower to-"

"DELETE THAT VIDEO!" Kyle screamed, starting to chase his slightly perverted brother around the house. Stan simply chuckled, leaning back on the kitchen chair he was sitting on and nibbling at a sandwich crust.

A phew thuds and a screaming match later, Kyle was back downstairs with a seemingly broken phone in his hand. "Dude, you broke his phone over it?" Stan asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"He was going to post every video on Facebook and only select people can see my body." Kyle said defensively, crossing his arms and pouting slightly. He then looked down at his hand and at the broken phone. The screen was cracked and it looked all battered; it looked beyond repair really. "Though I guess I feel bad about breaking his phone now."

"Don't worry, he can have my old one." Stan instantly replied.

"You mean the one he loved as a child and kept 'borrowing'?" Kyle asked. Stan nodded. "Dude, I though you got rid of that phone ages ago."

"Nah, I was going to sell it but never got around to it. Just give me a few hours to get it and delete some stuff on it and I'll give it to him tonight." Stan said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world. "Though it might take me a while to figure out how to delete everything, it's been ages since I've been on that phone."

Kyle smiled. "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem, I might as well get on the good side of your family as soon as possible." Stan replied. "Now, if you excuse me I'm just going to head of home now, Mum wants me to go shopping with her for some reason. Wonder what she wants?"

"I don't know, anyone's birthday coming up soon?" The redhead asked.

"Uh, it's November... so I'm not really sure." He said thoughtfully. He pecked Kyle's lips affectionately before getting up from the table. "Thanks for the lunch man."

"No problem."

So with that, Stan left the house leaving Kyle standing in the kitchen with a broken phone sitting in the palm of his hand.

* * *

When something good happens to one person, it automatically means something bad is going to happen to another person right? Perhaps not but on this Friday, it may be the case. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Tweek asked. "After all I am a witness."

Craig ruffled the other's hair. "Don't worry, I'll just give a statement and some evidence." He walked away from the school that evening, feeling a strange feeling build up inside him, like something bad was going to happen.

But he couldn't put his finger on it.

He walked along the cracked pavements of South Park, slowly making his way to the Police Station of South Park, which was pretty close by the school.

The raven knew that Butters nor Kenny had gone to the police during the week and he decided to keep to his word. Not only because it was the right thing to do, but also Tweek was fretting over it like there was no tomorrow and it was getting slightly annoying by now. Sure Craig loved the blonde, though their status was unknown currently, but sometimes he could worry over the littlest thing a little bit to much.

Though Craig was always there to calm him down, so everything was alright and ended alright in a way. Sure Kenny was most likely going to hate him for the rest of his life but the blonde had to be pulled into the world of reality and accept whatever punishment Butters got and get on with life. No point holding a grudge over something anyway, it just gets no one nowhere in life anyway.

He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he neared the building, his speed not altering one bit even when the noticed the building coming up. "So, your actually going to do it then."

Craig sighed. "Look Kenny, we both know someone has to do it, there is no point in running away from crime. You'll just get caught in the end, well in this case Butters."

He turned around to see Kenny looking at him, though his expression held so many emotions. Sadness, a pain filled one, an unreadable one, even an angry one. Craig had no idea what Kenny was feeling right now but he concluded whatever it was, he was not happy with him. "Don't you think I actually know that." Kenny said. "I'm just trying to do what's best here."

"No, your doing what's best for you and Butters. Have you not taken a second to think how over people are thinking right now? Kyle was heartbroken when he learnt his baby died, Stan was ready to beat the first person he saw, Hell, some people are starting to catch on that something is happening here." Craig explained, crossing his arms. "This might sound strange that this is coming from me, but believe me when I say this, no one wants you to do something you'll regret. You have a life to live, so you shouldn't waste it in a prison cell."

"See!" Kenny retorted as soon as Craig finished his sentence. "Butters has a life to live, and your just going to throw it away by handing him in to the police! I know that what he did was wrong, but he didn't mean it!"

"We're not in little school, this isn't a little incident that can be easily solved. Get out of your imaginary world and take a look around you, a real good look. This is the real world where things can go wrong and us humans like to prevent that as much as possible. Now I'm not saying Butters is a bad person, but he technically killed a baby, and that's a serious crime." Craig said, getting agitated more by the second.

Kenny looked displeased. "I don't care what you say, I'm not letting you take him away from me."

"Whatever Kenny, I'm just trying to do the right thing here." Craig said, turning around and walking away.

That walk was abruptly halted by Kenny, who attempted to push the raven seemingly in the road, though didn't manage to succeed in that plan, though he did make Craig stumble slightly. "You don't understand Craig, so just keep your nose out of this."

Craig didn't say anything, but just give Kenny a look that meant he was starting to loose all patience altogether. "Just go home Kenny."

"No, your just going to take him away from me!" Kenny shouted, throwing one of his fists straight as the other. Craig didn't even hesitate to grab Kenny's wrist, effectly halting the other's actions. He grabbed the other wrist as well before Kenny thought about it.

"Kenny, calm down and-"

"How am I supposed to calm down?!" He snapped at him.

"Becau-" Craig didn't even get to finish his sentence before Kenny's phone started to ring. The two stayed silent until the second ring. "Are you not going to answer it?"

Kenny huffed but answered his phone never the less. It didn't even take a while minute before the person on the other end hung up after a seeminly long explanation.

"He... handed himself in." Kenny said quietly, dropping the phone which landed with a clatter on the hard pavement floor. "Damnit."

Craig stepped away. "He did the right thing then."

"Shut up Craig." Kenny said, starting to sulk. "We had it all planned out and everything. I guess he couldn't handle the pressure. I should of known he was going to do something like this."

"Your acting like you both were plotting a murder or something." Craig said, crossing his arms.

Kenny sighed, looking away. "I guess there isn't anything else to say then."

The raven haired teen sighed. "Look Kenny, just get yourself home and just relax, have a cup of tea or something, I don't know how people relax."

"Why are you acting all nice all of a sudden then?" Kenny asked him, looking at the teen with the chullo. He bit his lip and looked down. "I was about to do something stupid... I was going to try and kill you there."

Craig's eyes widened slightly, but shook his head slightly. "Whatever, you didn't kill me so that doesn't matter. I just want what's best, for everyone here. Butter's has handed himself in and you haven't done anything stupid. Let's just forget anything happened here alright?"

He turned around and walked down the path, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaving Kenny on his own. The orange clad teen looked down at the ground, at his now broken phone and sighed heavily. Non of this had to happen right? Butter's didn't have to get jealous, Kyle could of had his baby and everyone would be alright.

The blonde scooped up his phone, shoving it into his pocket. Perhaps he could sell it later or something. "Why does bad stuff always happen around here?" Kenny mumbled to himself before heading back towards his house.

* * *

"So why did you want to go shopping with me then?" Stan asked, walking besides his mother as they walked into the mall. This was something the two hardly did together, as Sharon preferred Stan to bond more with his dad, Randy, then with herself for some reason. "Something you need to say to me or something?"

"Nothing much Stanley." Sharon replied. Stan groaned, of course his mum chose to call him by that name in public, it was like she was purposely trying to embarrass him in front of everyone. Wait, that wouldn't be something new. It was like everyone in the Marsh family went out to try and embarrass Stan in someway, purposely or not. "I just wanted to chat to you, that's all."

So it went to 'nothing much' to 'Hey, let's chat even though I said nothing much before!'. "Um, okay then, what do you want to talk about?" The raven asked his mother.

"Kyle's mum was on the phone the other day." The mother said, looking forwards. "She said something crazy about Kyle being pregnant, and you were the...um father. Is that true?"

Oh shit. Trust her to find out about this and make a completely big deal out of it. Stan scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, his cheeks going a faint pink. "Uh, well yeah, kind of." He said nervously. Better keep the small lie rolling on, they told the Broflovski's that he was the father, might as well tell his family as well.

"Oh um..." Sharon to also blushed to. "But the baby died in some accident right?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you alright?" Sharon asked. "I mean, you should of told me about this. You know I wouldn't of minded."

"I know. I'm sorry mum."

"It's alright." Sharon smiled. "You know, I always thought you'd both get together. You both were always so close as children, I was surprised you were both completely oblivious about this, well until now anyway."

The raven haired teen looked away. "Can you get any more embarrassing than this?" He asked her, though in a hushed toned.

Sharon simply smiled. "My little boy is getting all grown up!" She chirped happily. "Well anyway, will you help me with the shopping?"

Stan nodded. "Though what exactly do we need to shop for? Didn't you go out like only a few days back or something?" He knew that his family ate three meals a day, though two sometimes in between and snacks, but he didn't know they went through food this much. He started to ponder over if he needed to diet or something.

"Oh you'll know what we're going to buy soon." Sharon said with sparkling eyes. Stan started to get suspicious, his mother usually never looked this excited.

Despite being suspicious, Stan managed to feel calm, after all this was his mother he was dealing with. She was naturally sometimes insane, because every Marsh was, even Stan knew he was slightly crazy. Though the award for the craziest Marsh had to go to Randy, as he was just plain insane.

The mother of two led her son through the mall and soon they arrived at the shop Sharon wanted to be at. Stan looked at the shop confused. "Why are we here?" He asked her slowly.

"Well, me and Shelia talked over it, and we decided you and Kyle are old enough and we know your both responsible." She started off. "You both need your own space, so we decided that if we all pitch in together then you can both move into your own apartment!" Sharon looked at her soon excitedly. "Surprise!"

Stan practically gaped at his mother. "What? Wow um... Does Kyle know about this?"

Sharon smirked triumphantly. "Ah, so he managed to keep it a secret from you. Me and Shelia both knew he could keep one secret. So, what do you think about all this?"

The raven haired teen smiled, and didn't care that he was out in public and hugged his mother. "Thank you." He let go of her and looked at her. "Though is this just a plan to get me out of the house or something? Don't you love me?" He asked innocently.

Sharon rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on, let's go inside. Kyle said he wants you to choose the apartment for you both. And I've spoken to someone over the phone, they said they might have the perfect house for you."

"Cool." Stan said. The two of them headed inside, where they were quickly seen to by one of the workers.

"Hi. You must be the Marsh family, am I right?" The woman behind the desk said cheerfully, putting a smile on her face.

"Yes that's right." Sharon said quickly. "And this is my son Stanley."

"Ah, your the young man who wants to move out, am I right?" The woman said.

"Um, yeah." Stan said.

The woman started to type stuff up quickly on her computer. "I have the perfect little apartment for you and your friend. I've heard so much about you."

"Oh really." Stan said, looking over at his mum with a raised eyebrow. No doubt the woman behind the desk and his mum were friends, and his mother no doubt started gossiping or something.

With a few clicks, the woman soon seemed satisfied with her decision. "Here, take a look for yourself!" She announced.

Stan stood up and headed behind the desk and looked at the computer screen. "So what do you think?" Sharon asked hopefully.

A small smile started to creep up on the raven haired teen's face. "It's perfect."

* * *

_**So yeah, sorry about the wait. My excuse is that I got writers block for this story, though I finally have decided the plot line for the entire story now. Yay for that!**_

_**Also I won't be updating till next week, or not even that maybe. I'm busy the weekend, and Monday and Tuesday. Perhaps I could update tomorrow or Saturday but I seriously doubt I can write 5,000 words, or 6,000 in a night so yeah. **_

_**Thank you all for who reviewed and faved, and everyone who read. We've almost got 1,000 views ^^**_

_**Please remember to leave a review, they give me motivation to write and make me feel sooooo happy :P Thank you all :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own South Park, though if I did then I'd probably put pairings like Style in then make Craig and Tweek appear in more episodes... Because they are awesome like that. Anyway, enough with my rambling, to the story!**_

* * *

"Kyle? Kyle are you alright in there?" Stan anxiously stood outside the bathroom door, knocking gently on it. He couldn't help but worry, Kyle had been in there for at least half a hour. "Do you want me to come inside?"

The raven stood outside for another minute but then heard a click and saw the door handle start to turn. The door opened, revealing Kyle standing at the door. "Sorry, I just have a bad stomach." He gave a smile, though he did look seriously ill. "I think it will stop some time soon."

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say, just give it a few days. If it doesn't get any better, we'll head to the doctors alright?"

"Head... to the doctors? Why there, it's just a stomach bug." Kyle said, leaning on the door frame.

"Sure it is Kyle, sure it is." The raven haired teen looked up at the redhead. "Don't you remembered what happened a few weeks back?" A hint of a smirk was seen on his face. "You have to remember really. It's not that hard to forget."

Kyle blinked at his lover, momentarily confused though soon his cheeks went to a red. "Stan! It isn't probably from that!" He said embarrassed, waving his arms around slightly. "Well maybe not, I don't know."

The redhead stretched and yawned, his eyelids suddenly seeming heavier than they were before. Stan let out a small chuckle. "Come on, it's time you went to bed now." He instructed. Kyle quickly started complaining, though Stan wouldn't give in and ended up picking him up and carrying Kyle to the bedroom.

"Dude, it's only like... 9 O'clock! Can we not stay up another hour or something?" Kyle bargained, sitting on the bed cross-legged and looked up hopefully.

"You can read or something." Stan suggested. "But I'm going to sleep, I have to get up early because of work."

Kyle let out a sigh of dismay, reaching out for the book on his bed stand and his reading glasses. He heard Stan slide in besides him, though he didn't do anything to acknowledge that. Kyle continued to read his book and pushed his reading glasses up slightly for a more comfortable position.

It had only been a year since they lived in their new apartment, but since that change everything had changed a lot. The both of them were now 19, Stan almost 20 soon and had a job, working down town at a local library run by a nice couple. Both of them left school after their last year, neither of them going to college.

Relationships remained somewhat the same, though there were a few changes in some. Cartman remained the same annoying person he was, still annoyed Kyle even after they left school, though the brunette changed. He was a loan shark, he had hit the jackpot in Las Vegas, got a ton of money and well, here he was now. Kenny was still a close friend, despite what happened with the Butters incident. The blonde was easily welcomed back into welcome arms, and was close to Stan and Kyle to this day. Butters wasn't in prison that long, he had come out only after a few months, apparently let out on bail. No one knew what happened to him though after the incident. There was a surprising relationship though, and that was between Shelly and Stan. Usually the sister hated her younger brother, but now that she had grown up and changed a lot, she was alright.

She had lost the braces, and grew up to be pretty attractive and got herself married. Though she did get pregnant when she was only 17, and had a son of her own. In which she called Larry, because she did have a boyfriend called Larry when she was younger, though he did die only a few weeks into their relationship. Shelly often asked Stan and Kyle, though it was mostly Kyle since Stan was at work a lot, to watch Larry, who was now currently six years old. Kyle always happily babysat the youngster, though always had a look of regret when he looked at the child to long. That child could of been his, well minus a few years but still.

Another strong relationship for Stan and Kyle were Tweek and Craig. After the baby incident, the two couples started hanging out more. Tweek and Craig had got together only recently, surprisingly Craig asking Tweek, who happily accepted. The two lived actually just a floor above Stan and Kyle, but it wasn't to much of a coincidence right? Probably from the fact that the apartments here were cheap, yet also stylish in their own original way.

Stan and Kyle's apartment was decent sized. The moment you walked into it, you were in the living room. The floors were light oak flooring, with the walls painted a light blue with snowy white borders running around the bottom of the walls. The kitchen and living room area were attached someway, with no walls blocking the two different areas. There was a hall way which led to two bedrooms, one being Stan and Kyle's, the biggest one and the other just being a spare guest room, which is mostly occupied by Kenny when he visits. The door to the bathroom was in the living room area. There were no more rooms after that, well apart from the airing cupboard which was next to the guest bedroom. Most apartments were the same design.

When the two first moved into the apartment, Kyle did glance at the guestroom hopefully, actually daydreaming about it being turned into a nursery for a child. But then he let the thought go, why have a nursery if there was going to be no child in it, a bit of a waste was what he thought.

"Kyle?" Stan asked suddenly, rolling over and looking at the red head.

Kyle momentarily looked up from his book, setting his gaze over at his lover. "Yeah? What is it?"

"If you are pregnant." Stan started. "Would you be happy? I mean after before and all, would you really want to keep the baby?"

"If I were to be pregnant again, I would be over the moon." Kyle simply said, turning back to his book and lifting it up closer to his face as if he were wanting to hide it. Stan frowned and rolled back over to his original position, though Kyle had a small smile tugging at his lips. Another chance to start his family up again, it really didn't seem that much as a bad idea right now.

* * *

"So your on your own again?"

Kyle sighed, nodding at Kenny as he set his mug of tea down onto his coffee table. "You know he works weekdays, from dawn to dusk really. Then he's all tired on Saturday, though he is lively on Sunday but goes to bed super early." Kyle started ranting on, making Kenny playfully roll his eyes. "I don't know, it just gets a little lonely during the day. Thanks for coming over on such short notice."

"No problem." Kenny replied, taking a sip of his tea. "You know I'll always be here when you need me."

"I know." Kyle smiled. "So, got any plans for today?"

Kenny looked up thoughtfully. "Well I suppose I was going to go shopping and all, but then thinking about it, as soon as I put food in the fridge the parents are just going to eat it like they usually do. Lucky Karen, getting to go to college and all though I suppose she deserves it as she did save up and all. And her friend Ruby did chip in as well."

"Ruby as in Craig's sister?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, that one. Well there is only one Ruby I do know after all." Kenny admitted. "Though I'm not sure why she went to college and he didn't, I'm sure his parents had enough to send them both."

Kyle shrugged. "I'm not sure. If your so curious you could just go upstairs and ask him if you want, though I'm pretty sure you won't get an answer from him anyway."

"It's woth a shot anyway." Kenny said. "Though perhaps I'll just ask him later, right now it's Kyle and Kenny time." He finished of his cup of tea and placed the empty cup onto the coffee table. "What do you want to do now then?"

"Whatever we do we have to stay in, Shelly said that she was going to drop Larry of over here at lunchtime. Perhaps we can watch a movie or something?" Kyle suggested. He jumped of the couch and headed over to the different DVD's he had to offer. "Horror movie, or something else?"

"Got any classics?" Kenny asked.

"The closest thing we have to classics are Disney movies. Wait, why do we even have Disney movies. Must of picked up some of Ike's movies by mistake when we moved. Remind me to drop them of over to him next time I see him." Kyle said, taking the few Disney movies out and placing them in a nearby plastic bag.

Kenny made his way over and sat next to Kyle, looking over at the movies with Kyle. "How about we watch Skyfall?"

"That spy one, I don't even remember buying that one." Kyle said, taking the box from his orange clad friend and placing the disc into the DVD player. "Come on, I'll get some popcorn, you like plain right?"

"Yeah."

Kyle left and a few moments later came back in with a bowl of popcorn and sat himself down besides Kenny. "Wake me if I fall asleep right alright, or when Shelly comes with Larry."

"Okay then." The blonde said, taking a handful of popcorn and started popping it into his mouth.

Kyle barely got into ten minutes of the film before he fell asleep, which he just expected. What he didn't expect though was him waking up at 7pm. He sat up with a start and firstly noticed a blanket had been carefully draped over him then he noticed Stan and Kenny talking in the kitchen.

"You said you'd wake me up!" The redhead said sleepily, pointing a finger accusingly over at Kenny, who shrugged sheepishly.

"I tried to but you wouldn't wake up, well you hit me with a pillow when you finally did wake up but then fell back asleep." Kenny explained. Stan smirked a little, though hid it by taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"Kenny did a wonderful job on taking care of Larry today Kyle." The raven haired teen said. "Said that he was pretty good, though what did you do with him all day, and so quietly?"

Kenny grinned, waving a finger back and forth, silently telling the two that he was keeping that a secret. Stan told himself to check the internet history after this. "Are you staying the night Kenny?" Kyle asked, getting up from the couch and sleepily making his way into the kitchen area.

"If that's alright with the both of you." The blonde said, a little glimmer of hope in his voice but he already knew the answer was going to be a yes.

Stan laughed, finishing his hot beverage. "Of course it is, your welcome here anytime."

"Cool."

"Oooooooooooooooooh no!" Kyle suddenly nearly shouted.

"What's wrong?" Stan asked, giving the redhead a strange look.

"We've ran out of peanut butter, and I really want some peanut butter." Kyle pouted, closing the cupboard he had just opened. "Are the shops open now?"

Stan inwardly smiled, all chances of Kyle being pregnant, obviously positive now.

* * *

"So how are you feeling today then?" It was a warm day really, the sun was shining and there was no sign of any snow around the area. This was the closest it was going to get to a nice day in the quiet mountain town.

Kyle looked up, the warm light of the sun warming him up quickly. He had no jacket on, just a loose white shirt, his usual green trousers and black trainers. "Fine really. Though I wish he had an extra few hours sleep, I'm tired."

Stan laughed. "Well, just think how lucky today is. I managed to get a day of work, they said they'd just close the library for the day. It's nice and sunny and we're going to find out your probably pregnant again." The raven haired teen walked at a steady pace, holding onto the hand of Kyle's. "I'm so excited, because if you are pregnant, then just wow. I can't wait to get to the hospital to find out."

"I guess so." The redhead said. "Do you think, it's going to happen again. You know, the baby is just going to die or something."

"Hey, don't say that, I'm not letting anything happen to this baby, well if there is one though there probably is." Stan said cheerfully enough. "The baby will be happy and healthy and we'll all be one happy family alright. Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, or the baby."

"I know you won't." Kyle said. The two finally reached the hospital, it didn't really take them that long to get there. Thankfully, South Park was a small town really so it was simple to walk to one place or another in such small time, though places like the school were pretty far away to walk, from certain distances of course. "Well we're here."

The two walked into the hospital, where they spoke to the receptionist and took a seat in the waiting room. Stan had called a week ago for an appointment and the nearest one was a week from then, so here they were. They took a seat far back, where it was much quieter than all the other areas.

It was strange, yet somewhat entertaining to look around the waiting room and see what was wrong with some people. Today there was a mad looking woman screaming about something, a boy sitting next to his mother and he held a bloody tissue to his seemingly broken nose, a little girl who was crying and had spots on her, seemingly the chicken pox and finally a young man who looked fairly ill, though wasn't really clear what was wrong with him exactly.

Kyle looked around nervously, feeling uneasy. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, and he shuffled closer towards Stan, placing his head on the other's chest. "Kyle, you have a little sleep alright. I'll wake you when your needed alright." Stan said. Kyle nodded sleepily, getting himself comfortable.

Around a hour later, Stan gently nudged Kyle who miraculously woke up this time on the first nudge. The two got up silently and headed into the room where the doctor led them to. "Both of you, take a seat." The doctor said kindly.

Both of them took a seat, though Stan almost grimaced, he was back to his old enemy, the hospital chair.

"So what can I do for the both of you today then?" She asked.

"Well how do I describe this..." Kyle said. "Around two years back maybe, I found out I had some female organs which meant I could get pregnant. So um yeah, both of us think I'm pregnant so we were wondering if you could do a test or something?"

The doctor blinked at them, seemingly confused, but suddenly looked like she had realized something. "Oh yeah, your Kyle Broflovski. I remember you, of course. We'll just run a few tests and get some scans and then we'll find out if your pregnant or not. Though tell me first, why do you think your pregnant again?"

"Morning sickness... sudden craving for peanut butter again... The usual stuff really." Kyle said, because craving peanut butter sure was 'the usual stuff'. "It was like this last time so I know what happens really."

The nurse nodded, understanding everything the redhead was saying to her. "Alright then, come with me then Kyle and we'll get some scans and some other stuff too." Kyle nodded and left the room, though gave his lover a quick wave before he did so and a reassuring smile.

Stan stood up quickly, how much he hated those hospital chairs. They were so uncomfortable. He started to walk around the room slightly, waiting patiently whilst he waited for Kyle and the doctor to return. Soon he started to whistle, but then the door opened and he silenced. "We're back!" Kyle chirped happily. "And you'll never guess what!"

"Your... pregnant?" Stan answered, a hint of doubt in his voice.

Kyle nodded, then grinned more. "But it gets better."

"How can it get better?" Stan smiled, he was going to be a father and he was so happy for that. How else could it actually get better than this?

"We're going to have twins!" The redhead announced with a smile.

Stan was silent. It could get better then, he was going to be the father of two children! This was going to be great. "So how far into the pregnancy are you then?"

"Seven weeks." The doctor said, going through some papers. "They have already started to develop a little bit, like you can just tell what are the arms and legs. Though the genders aren't really recognizable yet so that might take a few weeks before you get to know what they are going to be."

"Okay then!" Kyle said happily. Stan shook his head playfully. Just a few minutes ago, he was all groggy and tired but now he seemed to be bursting with energy and as lively as ever. "Do we need weekly appointments this time or are we going to be alright?"

"We'll do the weekly appoints, just to be on the safe side." The doctor said, writing down a note and then passing it on over to Kyle. "Just hand this over to the receptionist and she'll know what to do alright. I hope this works out for both of you." She said cheerfully.

The redhead took the piece of paper and thanked the nurse before leaving the small hospital room along with Stan. They headed to the receptionist, who took the piece of paper and smiled. "Your that Broflovski kid from a year or two back aren't you? Well I think I know why your here." She typed in quickly onto the computer. "Every Monday afternoon alright for you?"

"Yeah." Kyle said. "Thanks."

The receptionist gave them a wave and the two headed out of the hospital. "So your going to go on your own then?" Stan asked.

"Maybe, I could ask Kenny to come up with me or Craig or Tweek. They're just upstairs so they are close enough and Kenny is just a call away." Kyle said. "And you could come sometimes when you have the time, maybe."

"I always have time for you." Stan reassured. "Though I can't come every Monday. I know the couple I work for are nice but I don't think they'll close the libary up for me everyone Monday. Hm yeah I guess you could rearrange for Kenny or them two upstairs to go with you to your appointments."

"Yeah... Hey Stan?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go to the park?" Kyle suddenly asked.

Stan looked at him confused. "I guess so, but why the park?"

"I just want to go there." Kyle said, walking along the path with Stan. Thankfully, it still was sunny so it was nice weather. "Come on! It's a nice day and all."

The raven haired teen rolled his eyes. "Come on then."

* * *

"Tweek? What are you doing exactly?" Craig stood at the counter, leaning on it and cupping his face with his hands whilst holding a curious expression as he watched the blonde who was currently, making one cup of coffee and three cups of tea in record time. "Take your time before you burn yourself."

Tweek slowed down, mixing the water less frantically. "Okay then..." He said. Craig nodded, though didn't really smile that much as he still was the stoic person he was as when he were a year and a bit back. Tweek was much more calm, though he still was paranoid and could make up a lot of strange fantasized stories that are very much not real.

"Why are you making three cups of tea? Is anyone coming over?" Craig asked, standing up properally.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that Clyde and Token were going to come over tonight. Sorry about that. They k-kinda phoned up last night and said we should get together so I though we c-could all come and hang at our place. Did y-you have aything planned for tonight? OH GOD PLEASE DON'T BE MAD I DIDN'T MEAN TO! We can just call them up and cancel it if you want to-" Tweek said quickly, his voice raising the more he spoke, until Craig quickly silenced him with one look.

"Dude, chill alright. We have no plans so I'm not bothered, though I wish I had some precaution. Oh well." Craig said. "When are they coming over like?"

There was knocking at the door as soon as he said that. "Right about now." Tweek said, shoving the four cups onto a tray and carrying it into the living room and shoving it down onto the coffee table. Meanwhile Craig answered the door, where both Token and Clyde stood.

Clyde had his usually goofy smile whilst Token looked calm as he usually was. "Hey Craig! I didn't think you were going to join us tonight." Clyde said, as per usual just annoying Craig the moment the raven haired teen set his eyes on him. Craig couldn't even remember how him and the brunette became friends in the first place. Though it wasn't like he didn't like Clyde that much, he just found him annoying. Token was alright, though Craig thought he was just too perfect, if that even was a thing.

Craig rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Well this is kind of where I live, so why wouldn't I be here? Whatever, come in why don't you."

He stepped out of the way and the two walked in, peering around the apartment. "Nice place you got here." Token pointed out. "First time I've actually been here, what have you two actually been up to lately then?"

"Just settling in, figuring out work and all that shit. Hey Tweek come over here? Where did you go..." Craig looked around confused, though then saw Tweek run out of their bedroom quickly, seemingly had been half way through brushing his hair.

"GAH! I, um... hi Clyde, Token." Tweek said, running to the coffee table and grabbing his cup of coffee and drinking it quickly. "Ah, so what do you all want to do tonight then?

"I was thinking." Clyde said, an evil look on his face. "We watch this!" He said, pulling out a movie from under his jacket.

"You want us to watch 'The Ring'?" Craig asked. "Dude, that's not even that scary."

"Have you even seen it?" Clyde questioned.

"No..."

"So then how do you know?"

"Because I know stuff."

"Guys!" Token cut in.

Craig sighed heavily, though it was forced a little. "Fine, let's watch it. Though if it does get to scary for Tweek, we are turning it of alright."

"Who s-said I'll get scared?" Tweek questioned, shaking slightly.

"Well... It doesn't matter." Craig said, sitting down and pulling the blonde down with him, in which Tweek yelped because he wasn't expecting it. He sat in the raven haired teen's lap, though soon got comfy and snuggled down besides his lover.

Clyde shoved the movie in and pressed start, but before that turned all the light off and somewhat made the room seem scarier than it had to. Tweek of course tensed up the moment the lights went of, but then felt a hand stroking his hair, obviously Craig's so he settled down again.

The movie went on, though as Craig predicted, it wasn't scary, for him anyway. Token seemed calm enough as per usual, though still looked a little scared. It was obvious Clyde was scared, the wimp. He was hiding behind a cushion. Tweek still sat in Craig's lap hiding underneath a blanket that he threw over himself somewhat half way through the movie.

"Is this getting to scary for you Clyde?" Craig asked, peering over at the brunette with a small smirk on his face.

Clyde jumped slightly at the start of Craig's voice, but then shook his head when he noticed it was only his friend speaking. "No, shut up Craig. I'm not scared alright so don't think I am alright." He said, though you could see him visibly shaking and looking ready to burst out into tears at any moment. He let out a sudden scream and jumped behind the couch, causing Craig to roll his eyes.

"Sure you aren't scared, you just keep telling yourself that." The raven haired teen said. He felt Tweek tremble under the blanket and he lifted the blanket up, pulling himself underneath it to. "Are you alright Tweekers? This film isn't to scary for you right?"

"I-it's f-fine." Tweek said, though it was really easy to tell he wasn't fine.

"We'll turn the film off now alright." Craig said softly, getting out from under the blanket and grabbing the remote. He pressed the off button and making the room pitch black.

The first thing that was heard was Clyde starting to scream over the darkness but then a sudden clatter, silencing the brunette and everyone else. "What was that?" Token asked, standing up and placing his phone on so there was a green light.

"Turn the lights on." Craig instructed, gently nudging the blonde off him and standing up. Token headed to the lights and tried to turn them on.

"They aren't working." He said, panic clear in his voice.

"Oh God, this is the end of us!" Clyde said dramatically, hiding behind the couch as best as he could.

"IT IS? OH GOD!" Tweek yelled freaking out more with the such positive comments made by Clyde.

"Shut up Clyde. Don't worry Tweek, the power must of gone out, it's happened before remember? I'll just go grab a candle and go ask downstairs about, I'll be back up in a few moments." Craig said, shuffling into the kitchen and finding a candle and a lighter. He lit the candle up and left the apartment.

"Do you really t-think it's the power?" Tweek asked, poking his head out from under the blankets which were still wrapped around him.

"Yeah, I think so." Token said uncertainly. "Has this ever happened to you before?"

"Once or t-twice. Usually when it's stormy." Tweek explained.

"This is probably just a coincidental one off I think." Token said, sitting down onto the couch besides Tweek once again.

They didn't have to wait that long until Craig came back in. "Went downstairs to see Marsh and Broflovski, they said their electric went out for the entire building. They've already seen the landlord, said it will be on right about..." The lights suddenly flickered back on. "Now."

Everyone had a look of relief on their faces when the lights were back on. "Ah that's better." Token said. "You can stop hiding now Clyde."

Everyone looked to the back of the couch, where Clyde poked his head up and grinned sheepishly. "Heh, I so wasn't scared." He pointed out.

"Sure you weren't." The raven haired teen said, crossing his arms. "So what do we do now?"

"How about a horror movie?"

Everyone looked at Clyde with an unamused expression, when will he ever learn?

* * *

**_Oh my God, I actually got the next chapter out before I'm going away. I feel so awesome. And I think I managed to write enough for this chapter. You know how hard it is just to think about what to write for a chapter and make it around 5,000 words? It's pretty hard. Lucky I had the entire after noon and night so I had plenty of time so yay for me! I think it was listening to the Walking Dead got me through, go badass Clementine! Also, I've never seen The Ring before so I don't really know what it's about :/ I am 13, and I'm pretty sure that's a 15... well let's watch it X3_**

**_Please review, because I really like to know if people like this story or not, and the amount that this story has right now... Well I'm pretty surprised I've actually carried on writing. Please, I like to know if people like this story or not or I'm afraid I find no point writing. Though don't worry, I'll keep on writing._**

**_Just please... a review? Thank you all so much for reading, and listening to my complete nagging. You guys are da best!_**


End file.
